


Two Worlds

by Oplotrhp



Series: Whitebeard Luffy [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Sabo are younger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Older!Luffy, bamf!luffy, possible spoilers!, smart!Luffy, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oplotrhp/pseuds/Oplotrhp
Summary: Luffy has been having frequent nightmares about the canon-world and what'll happen if he doesn't eradicate a certain persons. But he doesn't realize the meaning of the nightmares, just that they won't go away. Can he figure it out before it's too late?
Series: Whitebeard Luffy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025155
Comments: 34
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue and Ma

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, so this is my first time ever posting a fanfiction for others to read, I usually just keep my stories private and in a dark corner. But I've had a lot of people encourage me to post a least my one piece fanfic, so here we go. I really hope y'all like it, any feedback or critiques would help a lot! I'm combining the prologue and chapter 1 since they're both pretty short.

Pain, pain was all he could feel. Blood soaked hands shake in terror as screams ripped through a sore throat that blood could be seen dripping down from. Screams and cries echo all around a screaming boy as he finally loses a failing battle against conciseness and exhaustion as he is swallowed up by grief and sorrow of a lost childhood and bonds that had been severed by the cruel fate of death.

"Lu…" A voice suddenly pierced through the pitch black, startling the boy. "Luf…" A bright light suddenly appeared engulfing the him…

"…fy…Luffy!" A boy with a strawhat slowly sat up and looked around the ship -that was currently docked at a random island to restock supplies- before turning to the person addressing him.

Noticing the firm scowl set upon the mans face the boy scrunched his face in confusion, "Nani?"

"How many times have I told you to not fall asleep on the figure head without someone watching you?! The man exclaimed. "You could roll off or a wave could grab and pull you under or-" The mans rant was cut off by a distinct, "Shishishi." The man scowled deeper this time. "What's so funny about you possibly drowning?"

"You worry too much! Zoro is right there, he wouldn't let me get hurt!" The man starred in disbelief and pointed at said green haired swordsman in disbelief.

"He's asleep!" He exclaimed.

"So?" The boy asked.

"'So'?!" The man exclaimed again once more in disbelief. "How is he suppose to protect you if he's asleep?!" The boy suddenly had a devious grin spread across his face.

"Like this." So before anyone could stop him he purposely lost his balance and fell overboard.

"Luff-" Three swords were suddenly thrust into the man's chest as the once dead asleep swordsman jumped into the ocean. The man ran over to the edge and threw a rope out to the duo as Zoro hauled them both up. Zoro ungracefully dropped the boy on the floor and as he sat back down and started to wring out his shirt while the boy shot up laughing, only to end up getting punched with a haki-infused fist.

"Ittai!"

"Baka! What were you thinking?!"

"I told you he would save me!"

"But what if he-" A loud sigh cut him off.

"Look, I know how protective you are him, but you should put more trust in him. He did personally choose as well as save us; so why would I, or any of the others for that matter, not protect him and risk him getting hurt over little things?" Zoro asked the man who stared dumb folded in shock.

Luffy snickered rubbing under his nose mocking the man. "Shishishi, told ya so, Ace! Zoro won't allow anything to happen to me." Said man sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face as he glared at his older brother.

"Shut up, Luffy."

**Chapter 1 - Ma**

"You did what, yoi?!" Marco screeched when Ace ratted Luffy out on his little 'stunt' earlier on.

"Ace, you pansy! You ratted me out to Marco!" Luffy shouted at the triumphant looking Ace.

Before Luffy could say more, Marco grabbed him by the shoulders and started to insanely shake him. "Are you insane?! I know you trust Zoro a lot to not let you get hurt, yoi," At this Ace's face fell a little. "but voluntarily falling into the ocean is not allowed! Honestly, out of the all the idio-"

Marco's rant was cut short when Luffy quietly sighed and held up his hand. "Honestly, this is why Thatch and Ace make fun of you and call you a mother hen." Marco slowly relaxed and sighed in annoyance. "Do I need to get Pops?" Marco glared but shook his head. "Shishishi, good, it's no fun when Ma has to be put on 'bed rest' cause he got to stressed out again." Luffy stated, emphasizing on the 'again'.

Marco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's just because you can't use me to get out of trouble or pull pranks on, yoi."

"That's not true! It's just more quiet and boring without Ma's yelling at everyone and everything." A scowl and sigh was all he got from him before Marco suddenly remember something.

Marco's shoulders tensed as he asked in a low voice. "Ace?" There was a audible *gulp* from said man as he tried to slowly back up.

"H-Hai?"

Marco spun around and grabbed his shoulders with a odd smile decorating his face. "Why didn't you stop him instead of tattling? You were right here, yoi." He stated as he glared Ace down.

"I-I tried! B-But he-he-"

"He just stood there yelling at me while I fell over." Luffy informed while picking his nose.

He waved Namur over to them, who bid farewell to Sabo and promise to finish whatever it was they were discussing later, just as Marco grabbed Ace and threw him overboard exclaiming in calm annoyance, "Let's see how you like it then, yoi."

All that could be heard from Ace was- "Wait, stop, stop! There's no one that can swim~~!" Before a heavy *splash* was heard.

"Namur, can you go get him?" Luffy asked boredly as Namur nodded with a sigh and jumped in after the devil fruit user.

Marco spun back around and folded his arms, analyzing critically. "Are you really ok Lu?"

"*sighs* Yes Ma, I'm fine. Zoro got me out, same as always." At Marco's nod a splash and grunt were heard, causing both to look over at a gasping Ace and annoyed Namur ringing out his shirt this time.

Ace snapped up and grabbed Marco by his jacket, shaking him. "What as that for Marco?! You're lucky Namur was there or-"

"Calmed down Ace, I called him over before you were thrown." Luffy stated brightly as he hugged Namur. "Right Namur?"

He nodded his head as he answered returning the hug, plenty use to Luffy's random need and or wants of affections. "That's right. It was pretty obvious what was about to happen." Something was nagging Namur about Luffy, he seemed different. "Lu?" Said person looked up. "Everything alright?" That got the attention of the other two (who had gone back to bickering) to look over at them. For a second all was quiet as something flickered though Luffy's eyes but was gone before Namur could read it.

"*grins* Shishishi, of course I'm alright! *stomach growls* F~o~o~d~! Thatch, Sanji, MEAT!!" He yelled running for the kitchen, only to get kicked out by Sanji, with one of his death sticks being lit and stuck in his mouth.

"You can wait till dinner-" Something stopped Sanji as he stared wide eye before softening and sighing. "Again huh?" He said softly under his breath letting Luffy into the kitchen; were clanks and sizzles could be heard and the mouth watering smell of meat came wafting from the window. Everyone stared wide-eyed in shock at the fact that the Sanji, one of Luffy's most ruthless (to men) nakama he found on his travels, just willingly folded and is now cooking for him?!

But to those who had heard what he said, stared at the closed door confused. "Pops?" Izo asked standing by the other gathered commanders worried. Whitebeard looked at his children sighing and shook his head.

"He'll tell us when he's ready too." They all nodded but the worry still remained. As Izo walked past the window he peeked in and saw Luffy, koala style, glued to an unphased Thatch's back (who went in after Sanji suddenly called him in for help, something about Luffy eating all the food again), with remains of meat covering his mouth.

"Just what are you hiding from us Lu?" Izo asked quietly before sighing and returning to his room to fix his hair since it was still only 9 in the morning…


	2. What is going on?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy has a nightmare that the crew have try and wake him up from, Marco and Luffy bond, fights ensure, a glimpse of a different Luffy. (I don't know how to write chapter summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I wanted to go ahead and post the next chapter since I had it ready to go. Not all chapters will be updated this quickly. I go to school full time so it's just when I can update I will!

It been a few days since the incident and Luffy has been stranger and stranger since. It's like he's returning to his old self, something no one was happy about. The crew tried talking to him but he would just nod and run off, even Pops was becoming worried as Luffy started to withdraw himself whenever possible. It was on the sixth night of this that they finally had enough.

Luffy had just gone to bed not ten minutes ago when Ace, Marco, Sabo and Thatch all heard screaming coming from Luffy's room. They rushed in and saw Luffy tossing and turning in his bed, sweating and panting like someone set his room to 110 degrees, muffled whimpers escaped his clenched mouth as he had his face shoved in his pillow and muffled broken screams. But through all of this, not a tear was seen. Even after all these years the only people to ever see Luffy physically cry have been Shanks and Pops.

So seeing him like that made them jump into action and try to wake the terrified man as he fought out of there hold. "Ace…you promised!" He whimpered out, confusing the freckled man as he tried to remember any promise made to Luffy. Especially since he made it clear to never do so since he didn't believe in them.

"Sabo…come back!" Sabo looked down confused and paused, he never left Luffy? Didn't even formally meet him till Luffy was 15 and he was 13.

"Marco…the seastone shackles!" Marco froze thinking Luffy was remembering the time he had gotten trapped protecting a village from some stray pirates and one got extremely lucky and managed to not only shackle him with seastone but also shot him a few times. It took nearly the whole crew holding Luffy down to stop him from going and murdering the other crew.

"Thatch…Thatch, no, Blackbeard!" Thatch and the others stared shocked at the sudden venom dripping from Luffy's mouth of the betrayer that had stabbed Thatch in the back. That took Whitebeard actually attaching seastone shackles to Luffy and then using his powers to keep Luffy down till he calmed down, which was two days later.

Luffy suddenly ceased moving and went completely silent causing the others to hold their breathes, hoping beyond hope he woke up. But that wasn't the case, second gear suddenly activated and before they could blink a blood curling scream of rage of "AKAINU!!!" Was heard and Luffy was pinning Ace down by the throat with a crazed look.

"ACE!!!" The cry brought Luffy's division (the strawhats) and Pops down to Luffy's room and try to yank him off of a quickly paling Ace. Pops finally had to use his powers to send Luffy flying into the opposite wall and hold him there as Thatch and Sabo rushed to help Ace. Zoro grabbed the shackles and quickly stuck one on Luffy's wrist while grabbing a bucket of sea water and dumping it on him.

Luffy snapped out of his rage filled gaze and took in his surroundings while Pops cancelled his powers. Once everything sunk in like a stone in the ocean Luffy bolted out of his room and into one of his many hiding places. His division sighed while all but Zoro, Sanji and Robin went to go find him.

"What is going on, yoi?!" Marco asked, obviously frazzled. Zoro sighed and scratched at his hair while Sanji lit one of his death sticks and Robin rested her head on one of her hands, all looking at each other nodding.

Zoro stepped forward and helped Ace up while beginning the story briefly. "Luffy will have to be the one to tell you the full story but basically its like this, it started about a year and half ago, when we were still out sailing. Luffy would wake up screaming in pain and yelling incoherent words, almost took out Usopp with a wild fist, and it took Sanji, Franky and I to hold him down and get him to wake up. When he did he was breathing so heavily you would have thought he just finished running around the ship a few hundred times. He was so shaken up that he wouldn't go back to sleep and kept calling out random crew members name from the crew and had a haunted look for the next week and a half. It finally took Sanji yelling at him and Chopper giving him sleeping pills to get him back to normal."

At this Whitebeard and the other commanders frowned at the new information. "Sleeping pills?" Thatch asked hesitantly

"He couldn't- no, that's not right, wouldn't sleep without them. It got so bad that he couldn't even stay standing for longer than five seconds before toppling over and then jerking awake a few moments after." Sanji explained blowing out smoke.

"It was the only way to help him. We did everything we could think of at first but he was just to terrified to sleep." Robin explained, understanding their discomfort with the idea of making Luffy sleep by such methods.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sabo asked, angry that they kept such a thing from them.

The division members look at each other and sighed before Zoro offered up the answer once more. "It wasn't our right to tell. If Luffy wanted you all to know he would've told you. If we told you then Luffy would lose trust in us and most likely you guys as well."

"It was a living nightmare to keep quiet all this time." Sanji stated quietly.

"Everytime we had to watch in silence and watch as Luffy slowly changed to this dead, painful, haunted person tore us apart!" Robin supplied sadly, out of character from her usual morbid self.

The other occupants stared at the three of them as a haunted look covered their faces, memories of what they must have gone through- are going through, their minds. Memories of the old Luffy going through their own heads.

Marco sighed and slowly stood up and walked out leaving behind confused glances from the others. "I'm gonna go find Luffy, yoi. Ace go get checked on, it'll make Luffy feel better knowing he didn't hurt you too badly." At Ace's nod Marco disappeared behind the corner.

**-Marco's POV-**

While I walked along the one of the many halls of the ship I noticed a door slightly adjured while the rest were locked shut. I slowly walked over to it and opened it slightly to see Luffy's ebony hair sticking out behind a few barrels. "Luffy, come here, yoi. We're not mad." He stiffened before slowly standing up and turning towards me but not moving. I walk over to him cautiously not knowing how he'll react.

"How's Ace?" He asks quietly.

I smile slightly and wrapped an arm around him. He tensed before relaxing and leaning into me. "He'll be fine. He's more shocked than anything, we all are, yoi. Why didn't you ever tell us?" I asked softly.

I felt his shoulders shake slightly before he looked to the side shamefully. "I didn’t want to worry anyone." His answer only poked at my anger I felt for him not saying anything.

But I sighed and pressed the anger back. "Did you ever think not telling us would only make it worse. yoi?" He shook his head and dug his head into my shoulder. "What am I going to do with you, yoi?" I asked with a bit of humor. I heard the weakest chuckle come from him as he stood up straight and backed out of the side hug while puffing out his chest.

"Tie me to main mast with seastone rope and leave me there for a day; or until I calm down." He answered smugly. I snorted at his cheekiness and lightly bonked him on the head.

"You're such a brat, yoi." He chuckled lightly as I changed over to serious. "Are you ok?"

He sighed and scratched his head, reminding me of the fact he's still shackled. "I will be, just needed a moment to calm down." I nodded and grabbed his arm, unlocking the shackle just as uncertainty entered his face again. "Is Ace really ok?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose nodding. "He's fine Luffy, just a little shocked, yoi. His throats gonna be a bit sore but he'll live."

He nodded with a down cast look. "I didn't mean too. When I have my nightmares there's a dummy usually where he was standing, so that when I wake up I have something to take my emotions out on."

I frowned slightly and started patting his head, though he tried to duck out of it. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault that this happened…Though you are at fault for not telling us, yoi."

His face turned to one of shame as he muttered out, "I'm sorry, I really thought it would've been better if I didn't tell anyone and dealt with it on my own…*sighs* But obviously I was wrong." I smirked lightly and started pushing him towards the door.

"Well at least you understood that much. Though why did only your division get to know?" I asked a bit hurt as we headed down the corridors.

He chuckled hesitantly. "After they found out I had them swear they wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Zoro told us something interesting, yoi…" I stated, trailing off as we turned a corner and entered the infirmary.

He looked over his shoulder at me confused as we walked over to a roughly ranting Ace, necked heavily bandaged. "What?" I smirked and shoved him at Ace, causing the pyro to stop his rant and steady the suddenly off balanced man.

"Secret, yoi." I stated smirking widely, causing Luffy to glare and growl slightly.

Ace sighed before sitting Luffy down on one of the chairs and staring him dead in the eye. "Explain." Was his one worded scratchy demand. Everyone's patience has been a bit thinned out over the past week and today's accident seemed to have caused Ace's to snap, worst timing for his voice since it was all scratchy and quiet from the bruising

Luffy looked towards the side hesitant and shameful once his eye's landed on the bandaged neck. I stepped forward and shook my head before something happened. "Ace, wait, this isn't the right time to pressure him, yoi."

Ace spluttered impatiently, wincing at the pain it caused. "What are you talking about?! I was almost choked to death and I want-"

I felt my already pulled taunt patience wearing thin as I tried to remain calm. "You can wait for your answer than damnit! He feels guilty and worried enough about doing so already!" Yep, patience now gone.

"Well he should! He should have told tell us something was wrong and stop hiding behind a wall of li-"

"ACE!" That stopped him dead in his tracks as I tilted my head towards the other occupant. He looked over at Luffy, who had his head bowed hiding all emotion from us. I placed my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and seemed to draw into himself. I sighed, glaring at Ace, "Why must you be so impatient, yoi?! He'll tell us when he's ready!"

"And when will that be?! When we're both dead?!" Ace shot back, wincing slightly at the continual yelling, causing Luffy to flinch as if shot.

"As long as it takes for him to be ready!"

"No Marco! He hid this from us long eno-" He was suddenly cut off from a burst of haki from Luffy who had lifted his head to stare at them blankly. "Luffy?"

I sighed heavily in annoyance. "Now you've done it, yoi! You know what happens when you pressure him about something right after a stressful situation!" Ace's eyes widened quickly as the words finally processed and everything that had been thrown back and forth from him and I sunk in. He quickly turned to the person of topic as I backed up in defeat.

A dark look suddenly clouded Luffy's face as he leaned back in the chair, his old attitude making an unwelcomed visit. "An just what makes you think that I have to listen to a word you say? Demanding little piss ant." There it is, Luffy's bipolar disorder with the attitude and split personality check.

A low growl escaped from Ace as he practically glowered at Luffy, wishing death to his alternate attitude. "Because I wanna know why I was almost freaking killed and why I wasn't told about any of this!" He shriek, causing a few coughs to finally escaped.

"*smirks* Well aren’t you a daring little punk, injured as you may be. You see though, I actually don't have to tell you anything, nor do I have to explain anything that I don't feel like explaining. You wanna know why?"

Ace scowled deeply already knowing the answer but asked anyways. "Why?"

"Because I'm the older brother, I don't have to listen to the whining's of a immature bratty little brother who isn't getting his way. That may work with Sabo, but guess what! I'm not Sabo, piss ant." With that said Luffy stood up and walked to the door and up to the top deck.

I sighed and shook my head before turning to a beyond pissed Ace while muttering. "I really dislike that part of him, yoi."

Ace gave a painful snort and stood up, scratching a bit at the bandages and walking towards the deck to meet up with Thatch and Sabo, "Tell me about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again any feedback, comments, or critiques are greatly appreciated!


	3. Luffy Really Needs His Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy doesn't care for other pirate crews and just wants to sleep. As well as some bonding with Oyaji is always good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank heavens for Thanksgiving Break! A bit of a longer chapter this time, I wanted to post a bit of a fluffy chapter cause the next few are bit more dark and/or dramatic

After everything settled down again, Luffy returned to normal and apologized to Marco and Ace profusely then holed himself in his room, only coming out when it was time to eat or some weakling crew tried to test their strength against Whitebeard. Something Luffy loathed, especially when they start boasting about their 'accomplishments' of burning villages or raping and slaughtering innocent people. People like that made Luffy sick, everytime one did so Luffy would bash the persons face in. This happened so much that anytime someone like that comes on board a path is cleared for Luffy…

The sound of battle cries, gun shots, cannons and swords clashing abruptly woke Luffy from his slumber. He slowly sat up rubbing his eye in annoyance, he had barely gotten at most two hours of sleep and had been working like crazy to complete the ever growing pile of paper for his division. They really need to work on their destructive tendencies but putting that aside, he glared at the boards above him before throwing the covers off and stomping up the stairs; murderous aura oozing off him as he slammed the door to the upper deck open and the fight seemed to freeze upon seeing him.

"Oh crap, we woke up Luffy-taichou." A member from Kingdew's division muttered in fear.

"*sighs* So~," He drawled out. "I finally managed to fall asleep after hours of slaving over mountains of paperwork…" He paused and let out his famous glare that sent shivers down even the great Shirohige. Shirohige's crew themselves simply put away there weapons and got comfy. "Only to be awoken to a pointless bloody training practice!!" The other crew though took quick offense at the insult and one was actually insane enough to try and attack Luffy solo because of it.

But what happened next was a blur to the other crew as the next second their crewmate was sent flying through their ship. They slowly turned towards Luffy as he placed his fist back at his side and sighed before his glare intensified. "I'm really not in the mood for playing right now, scram!" He barked, haki leaking into it. The other crew paled and quickly started backing up towards their ship, except for one.

"I'm not afraid of some pissy kid who didn't get his nappy!" The Shirohige crew gawked at the man that had the guts to back talk Luffy like that. Did no one read the newspaper or look at bounties anymore? "I'm the Captain of the-"

He was cut off with a flying fist hitting him square in the face, sending him flying off into the distance. "Don't. Care." Luffy stated evenly before switching his glare to the crew. They jumped ship and boarded their own, grabbing the broken parts of the ship and used them as paddles as they sped away. Luffy sighed and changed his face to a neutral one and turned to look at his crewmates and Captain.

"I'm going back to sleep now, wake me up one more time and you all die." They all nodded, knowing better than to get on Luffy's bad side and quietly went back to work; whilst Luffy disappeared back below deck.

-3 days later-

After the whole incident blew over Luffy stayed dead to the world for a broken 36 hours before stumbling on deck and going over to Oyaji and talking some things over with him before getting some food and disappearing for another broken 36 hours. Only allowing his division admittance to his sleeping quarters to check on him.

After which though he came back to the living world and started helping around the deck as well as chat lightly with a few crewmembers, a first in awhile since Luffy's been so on edge and the crew haven't been helping with it. Thatch and Sabo stood off to the side, watching quietly as Luffy seemed to almost be dead. "Luffy!" Thatch finally called over when Luffy stumbled over a bundle of rope for the tenth time that afternoon.

Luffy ran over confused and stood in front of them, lightly veiled dead haunted eyes staring back at them whilst he attempted a smile. "What's up Thatchy?" Thatch's eye twitched at the nickname but pushed the irritation aside for now.

"Are you alright Lu? You've been tripping on a lot of things today." Thatch asked uncertainly as he eyed the rope that has been the main object in said tripping.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" Sabo added in slowly as well, worried as he still remembered what happened last week.

Luffy sighed and ruffled his hair, mask on indifference slipping firmly in place. "I'm fine Thatch, Sabo. Honestly. I've just had a hard time sleeping is all." But before either could ask Luffy spun around on his heel and ran over to Izo, who was talking with Haruta, whom was leaving his bedroom to get some fresh air before dinner and started chatting with them.

"We need to do something that doesn't involve sedation and fast." Sabo stated briskly, worry gnawing at him.

Thatch nodded in agreement before sighing and kicking off the railing and heading towards the kitchen. "We'll worry about that later, first comes dinner. Can't have everyone starving."

"I'll help if you want." Sabo offered but got a hurt and insulted look from Thatch causing him to snort.

"You insult me Good Sir!" He exclaimed before snorting as well. "But nah, ever since Sanji joined I haven't needed nearly any help, kids a freaking master of multitasking with lighting speed. Lives up to name of being part of the 'Monster Trio'!" Thatch explained grinning.

Sabo nearly hummed in agreement, Luffy's division has definitely been a huge help for the crew. They were more effective, swifter and even smarter than some of their best members. Which proved a bit worrisome cause if they really wanted too, Luffy and his division could stage a coup d'état and actually have a high chance of escaping and going back to being the Strawhat Pirates.

Sabo chuckled at the memory of seeing the newspaper that Luffy had not only made a bigger name for himself but also gathered his own 'crew'. The whole ship went into a panic believing that Luffy had rebelled against them. They had to tackle Marco, Thatch, Ace, Izo and even a few others down to keep them from taking off. Marco was a little difficult since he could turn into a flaming bird but one word from Oyaji to freeze him and a dog pile later, everything was under control once more.

They received a call from Luffy later explaining that, no he wasn't rebelling, no he didn't have a crew, they were to be members of his division and that he would meet them in New World in about a years time. Now that was a sappy reunion, Luffy almost left again the second everyone started crying just to escape the drama but a tackle from Ace and Sabo stopped him, though he was beyond grumpy the rest of the night.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked walking over to Sabo, upon seeing him smirking.

"Just remembering some things." Ace hummed in curiosity before looking across deck and watching Luffy as he waved goodbye to Izo and Haruta and run back over to them. Ace shot his arms out and caught Luffy, who had once again tripped over the rope. Someone really needed to move the bloody thing.

"Hey Lu, what's up?" Luffy's grinning face shining back at them, hiding the haunted look perfectly that Sabo had seen earlier.

"Izo said he and Haruta would help me get a party ready!" That caught the attention of the younger brothers as they looked at each other, trying to remember anything that was worth Luffy setting up a celebration that they may have forgotten.

"What's the party for Lu?" Sabo asked. Luffy stared at him for a hard moment before grinning again.

"Can't say, it's a surprise!"

"Aw, that's no fun!" Ace whined, purposely holding Luffy tighter, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything.

Luffy wormed his way out of Ace's hold and stuck his tongue out. "Too bad, you're just gonna have to wait!"

"Why you- get back here!" Ace exclaimed chasing the laughing Luffy around the deck.

Sabo grinned watching his brothers have fun but frowned when he started thinking about something, 'Luffy's bipolar has been acting up a lot recently. He'll suddenly snap back to the way he was before and then snap back to normal just as fast.'

"Luffy, just what the hell are you trying to hide so badly?" Sabo asked aloud without realizing.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Sabo jumped upon suddenly hearing Oyaji's voice behind him. He spun around to see that Shirohige was standing behind him watching Luffy with a critical eye before sighing and turning to Sabo. "All you can do is wait and see. He'll come around sooner or later."

"*nods* It's the 'later' I'm worried about. What if things just continue getting worse? What if he goes back to how he was before?!" Sabo ranted, causing a chuckle to come from the old captain.

"You worry to much Sabo, that's suppose to be my job," He paused he to mutter under his breath, "even though Marco does more worrying then the whole crew combined so really it's his job." He winked and cleared his throat before finishing. "Children are suppose to laugh and have fun, so go join them, put aside your worries for now and spend sometime with Luffy, let him know that we still care, he leaves in a months time for his next mission." Sabo's eyes grow wide at the new information. 'Luffy never said anything about a new mission! Is that what's the party about?' Sabo nodded once before running over and tackling an unsuspecting Luffy while Shirohige just let out his famous laugh and go back to his throne, where he originally was before he saw Sabo's worried face.

Though something Sabo said did strike a nerve with him, 'What will we do if things do worsen? If Luffy does revert back to how he was before, how will the crew handle it? They've grown so used to the current Luffy…' As Shirohige pondered these things he completely missed the critical eye staring him down from the said person he was thinking about. Luffy had heard parts of the conversation and had finally grown tired of everyone going around his back and treating him like a glass doll. He was 20 damn it, not 10!

"Oi Luffy! You gonna come get dinner or what?!" Ace yelled from across the deck. Luffy snapped back to the present and blinked turning away from his Captain over to Ace and grinned.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" He replied. Ace nodded and went on in while Luffy swerved back over to Shirohige and gave him a cold glare, one that he hasn't given him since he joined, causing the Captain to stare in surprise. "I know you're plotting something Oyaji, I know you want me to talk but I'm not going to, so back off and leave it be!" Luffy spat as he looked away with defeat flashing through his eyes and his voice coming out painfully soft, "I'm so fucking tired, it's ridiculous! Between nightmares, my mentality, hunting down Teach, I-I don't know wh-" He was cut off when Shirohige swept him into a hug, causing him to freeze in his spot. "Oya-"

"Hush, don't push yourself Luffy, just relax and breathe." Luffy nodding burying himself into the Captain's jacket. Shirohige watched sadly as he reflected on how emotionally drained Luffy's has seen to be lately. Shirohige felt the guilt and shame to his very core as he tightened his hold on his most insecure/unstable son. "Gomien, Luffy, I should've checked in on you sooner, not just leave it to Chopper to take care of all of your worries and pains." Luffy's eyes widened before nodding and taking deep breathes to try and stay composed.

He chuckled dryly and clung tighter to the jacket and sighed. "I know Oyaji, I just got a bit overwhelmed. I need to talk to Chopper about my medications, I think the dosage amounts are starting to wear off. Besides that I shouldn't get too worked up, I am the son of a monster, it's natural for me to be unstable." Shirohige frowned at the comment but knew better than to try and fight Luffy on this right now. Luffy exhaled slowly before grinning and stating, "I really hate how I get so emotional right now." Shirohige chuckled with him lightly.

"It's alright Luffy, I understand. Maybe not completely but I'm trying." He knew he would never fully understand the depths of his son's pain but he could at least be there.

"I know you are Oyaji." Luffy stated laughing lightly. After a few more minutes he stood up tall and grinned lightly before shame crossed his face. "Gomien Oyaji, for yelling at you, I know how much everyone hates-"

"It's alright Luffy, I understand. Besides, I would much rather deal with your glares than your haki and gumi gumi no mi."

"Shishishi, I still can't beat you though." Shirohige felt warmth spread through him when he saw Luffy's smile return and to hear his laugh.

"Gurarara, go get some food brat, otherwise Ace and Sabo will eat it all." He stated grinning. A brief panic shot across Luffy's face but he wasn't running like Shirohige expected him too.

He simply stood there before a rarest of smiles appeared, "Thanks, Oyaji, for everything." With that he turned tail and ran for the food that awaited him, leaving behind a smiling Captain. The warm smile fell shortly after as he shifted his eyes to the back of his chair.

"You get all that, Marco." He stated evenly, blank look on his face as Marco walked out behind his chair slowly and hesitantly, obviously hoping he wouldn't get caught. Shirohige frowned in disappointment, seeing his eldest son return to his eavesdropping ways. Slightly surprised Luffy hadn't noticed him there as well.

"Gomien, Oyaji, yoi. I was originally coming to talk to you but then you and Luffy were talking and I didn't want to interrupt so I was going to leave but then…"

"*sighs* If Luffy learns that you were eavesdropping, again, he's not gonna be happy." The Captain reminded his First Mate. Said person sighed and nodded looking the way Luffy disappeared to, scratching the back of his head.

"I know, yoi. I just wish he would talk to me, he used to be able to tell me anything. Now, now there's this wall between us again." Marco stated, throwing his arms up in frustration. Shirohige sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

"Luffy is just going through a lot right now. Give him sometime and space and he'll come around."

"*nods* I hope your right, yoi…" Marco sighed and turned around and started walking towards the mess hall before stopping and looking over his shoulder, stuffing the hurt and confusion away for later. "Coming, yoi?" He asked in his usual lazy tone and look once more. The Captain grinned and nodded and followed his first mate towards the place where you could already hear havoc happening and loud screams of rage as food was being stolen by three black holes.

They both chuckled and entered the room, expertly dodging projectiles and people while getting food and sitting down in the respectable spots, simply enjoying the moment of peace that was granted at the moment. For they knew that the peace would only last so long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any ideas or reviews of the chapter and your thoughts are greatly appreciated! Have a great Thanksgiving!!


	4. Nightmares of What to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy gets a glimpse of what happens in my cannon world if certain someones aren't defeated and some bonus fluff scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! Hope y'alls Thanksgiving was amazing and fun! This chapter is a bit darker so I added some bonus scenes of fluff cause Luffy deserves all the love and dedication!

"Zehahaha, die Mugirawa! Just like your pathetic crew!" Boomed a voice from a hill of corpses, all of which Luffy knew. Luffy stared in shock and disgust as he tried to keep what little remained in his stomach down and painfully limped towards his First Mate's decapitated corpse. First they took his arms away, as slowly as possible, then they took his head. Luffy almost died right there when he walked into the room and saw him like that, covered in his own blood.

Next was his Navigator, they had managed to use her clima-tact against her and burnt her body beyond recognition, the only thing to prove to Luffy that it was in fact his navigator was the tattoo she got to prove that she was free from Arlong and his control. Shame and guilt instantly took ahold of him knowing he broke his promise.

After that his Sniper, the man died fighting till he only had 1 poppy seed and one of Teach's crew was able to somehow reverse his seeds control and have it attack him and kill him instantly. Luffy stared frozen in terror, terrified of what his father would do when he found out Luffy allowed his son to die.

Then was his Chef, they cut his hands off like they had his First Mate and then paralyzed him and made him watch as he killed the Navigator before finally burning him. Luffy just bout threw up once the smell of burnt flesh was brought to his nose, reminding him way to much of a bloody war and the person who died.

His Doctor was afterwards, they forced him to eat to many rumble balls then dissected him and took his devil fruit away. Tears finally escaped Luffy's eyes as he saw what remained of his once fluffy Doctor.

They found his Archeologists, hidden away in the loading dock system since that's where the Cook had shoved her to hide. They injected her with a load of seastone and then hauled her away where she was separated from her devil fruit and then thrown into the ocean to drown and die. Luffy found her a few days later, washed ashore, eyes wide and milky, mouth open in panic, seemingly both choked on her own blood and water. More tears escaped from Luffy as he collapsed to his knee's.

The Shipwright was next, they tore him apart, piece by piece, then took his parts and reassembled them and used it to destroy the Thousand Sunny, afterwards they made him revert back to normal and self destruct. Luffy watch the carnage with tear filled eyes as he screamed and wailed.

The next to last to go was the Musician, they took his conshell and shattered it to pieces along with his violin and then smashed his bones and stole his devil fruit before smashing in his skull. Blood escaped him as his screams tore at his throat.

Last to die was the Fisherman, he was somehow cornered by Teach and Burgess and tore him apart as slowly as they could, leaving behind a single mostly undamaged patch a skin, his pirate symbol which they had rebranded with their own. Upon seeing this Luffy finally had, had enough and allowed his anger to take control as he took off after Blackbeard

Which brought him to the present. Teach sneered down at him as Luffy himself was surrounded by dead crewmates of Teach. Luffy's glare and haki had sent all but Teach running in fear of their lives.

"I won't die that easily. They only died because of your _cheap underhand tricks_!" Luffy screamed out.

"Cheap? Underhand? Did you forget who we are?! We're _pirates_! There's no such thing!!" Teach exclaimed. But before Luffy could attack everything suddenly went black for a few moments. Luffy spun around every direction trying to find any speck of light. Just when he was about to give up, a red lightly slowly started shining through and engulfing him. He blinked a few times before almost throwing up instantly.

He was surrounded by his dead crewmates as they all stared up at him on horror as they tried to reach him. He felt his knees give as he splashed water that had been dyed red from the light and they're blood. Before Luffy's mind could try and realize what was happening the stench of their bodies hit his nose, making his stomach churn and bile start rising as he let the contents out.

"Lu…Luf…Luff…Luffy." Luffy looked up slowly as he saw his crew slowly start crawling towards him in aguish. He stared in fear and tried to escaped but found he couldn't since a pair of cuffs suddenly appeared and went down the center of the body of water he was on. He tried to backup but the cuffs held him still, allowing Zoro to grab his leg and yank him closer to them.

"How could you _let_ this happen?"

"I thought you said you would _protect_ us?"

"You broke _my_ promise."

"You broke _your_ promise."

"How could you just let us be taken and _killed_?"

"What kind of _captain_ are you?"

"You're a _failure_!"

"This is _your_ fault!"

"I should've never joined!

"You shouldn't have ever been our captain!!"

Through the eerie calls and blames being thrown at him, Luffy hadn’t realized that they had surrounded him and started shoving him into the water. Luffy tried to fight back and escape but the cuffs and crew holding him back and shoving him farther into the water wouldn't let him. The water was now fully engulfing him except his face, causing full blown panic to happen as he tried futilely to escape.

"Since you've failed so bad, you should just _died_!" With one final shove he was completely engulfed with the bloodied red water as he was dragged down by the cuffs, and started to rethink what his crew had said.

'It was my fault that everything happened, I was to weak to protect them, it's my fault they died. If they never met me and I had never bothered them, they would still be alive…maybe-yes, I should just do as th-'

"LUFFY!!" Luffy's eyes snapped open and looked around the now pitch dark area he was in again. He tried to find the source of the voice but it was echoing all about the darkness and Luffy was about to just give up again and let the darkness engulf him-

"LUFFY _WAKE UP_ *splash*!!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy shot forward in shock, gasping for air, dripping wet. He looked around and saw his room in ruins and Marco, Oyaji and Thatch standing over him, worry etched deeply over their faces, as Thatch now held a empty bucket by his side. Oyaji stepped forward and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder and stared him in the eye, concern radiating off him. "Are you alright Luffy?"

Luffy looked at him puzzled and asked in a croaky voice, "Oyaji? Marco? Thatch? Why are you all here?" Marco and Thatch exchanged glances before Marco stepped forward slowly while Thatch sat by him watching him with concern swallowing his whole form. Luffy blinked in confusion at their weird attitudes before focusing on Marco who had cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Luffy, what's the last thing you remember, yoi?" Marco asked slowly.

"Hmm…" The dream flashed to mind but he wasn't about to- wait, where was his division?! "Ma!" Marco was thrown back suddenly when Luffy grabbed fistfuls of his jacket, shaking him like a madman. "Where is my division?! Where are Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and Jinbe?!!" A painful look passed through Marco's face, making Luffy misinterpret and think the worst.

"Oi, Luffy, calm down. Your division is fine." Thatch stated coming between Marco and Luffy. "We're docked at a island and they went to explore while you napped. They said once you woke up to call one of them and they'll come get you." He informed as he pulled out a transponder snail with a strawhat on it from his shirt. "Who should we call?" Luffy shakily grabbed it and dialed one of the numbers he has etched into his mind.

"Biri, biri, biri- ca-cha."

"Did Luffy finally wake up?" Came the familiar voice of his second hand man, Zoro. Relief instantly flooded Luffy as he realized that if Zoro were alive then the rest of them were too.

"Z-Zoro?" Luffy's voice croaked out.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Luffy slumped down to the floor and covered his face with his hand, seemingly forgetting the other presences in his room. His full focus on the snail in his hand.

"*sighs in relief* I'm so glad your alive."

"…" There was the familiar pause Zoro always did whenever he was trying to decipher something Luffy said. After a moment more his voice broke through the silence, oddly in a warm tone. "Yeah me too. I'll be there to pick you up soon, Robin's with me right now so we should be back soon."

"Alright, I'll get ready." Was Luffy's reply as he stood up and grabbed his hat off the -miracously- still standing hook.

"Oh and Lu," Said person looked down confused as both Zoro's and Robin's voice came through the speaker. "we're glad you're alive. too" With that the snail went back to sleep and Luffy's shadowed face finally appeared, surprise written on it. A grin slowly found its way on his face as he let out his signature laugh and handed the snail back to Thatch.

"Thanks Thatchy, I better get up on deck, can't keep Zoro waiting."

"What about Robin, yoi?" Marco asked as he walked over and patted Luffy's head, smiling to try and hide his worry. He was relieved Luffy was laughing but he also knew Luffy was hiding whatever he dreamt of and shoving it into a corner.

"She's most likely gonna stay here and read whatever new books she got. She's only with Zoro because of her powers will let her direct him where to go and make sure we can find him if we need him. She most likely found him on her way back as he was trying to head here and is now leading him…Zoro's pretty dumb that way." He ststaed bluntly before giving all three of them a hug and running up to the top deck to sit on the railing, waiting to spot green and raven-purple hair.

While the three still in his room looked over the carnage left behind from his most recent nightmare. The only thing that really survived was his bed -though there was some cracks now-, the hook that holds his hat, his pipe -that even after all these years was still in perfect condition- and his treasure chest that no one dared to open. Thatch sighed as he and Marco started organizing things and throwing the unfixable items into the hallway in a pile. "Ne, Marco," The only recognition he got was a grunt. "What do you think Luffy dreamt of to cause such carnage and panic in him?"

Marco froze mid-throw and sighed while ruffling his hair. "I don't have a clue, yoi. He's usually so calm and reserved that for him to suddenly freak out like this, it's not natural, yoi. Even for him." With that said and everything cleaned up Marco left the room ignoring Shirohige watching him leave with the ever so present critical eye. Both Luffy and Marco have been acting strange lately and he was going to get to the bottom of it sooner rather than later.

"Oi, Oyaji, why does it feel like everything is slowly changing and something is just, off about it all?" Thatch asked thoughtfully they walked down the halls back towards the deck.

"I wish I knew brat, I wish I knew." Was all he said as he and Thatch split to go to separate places. 'Though Thatch is right, why does this all feel so off and wrong? It feels like this is being set up by something, or someone…I guess we'll just have to wait and see…'

***Bonus Scene***

They had just dropped anchor at a new island and were all quietly leaving since Luffy was sleeping again from _another_ all-nighter and they really didn't want to wake him up again. So as they left they made extra sure to be quiet as possible.

Though there was one group who flat out refused to leave yet, the 17th Division, aka Luffy's division. They refused to leave without Luffy, something about tradition, though it was obvious they were worried about something.

"Brats, go and have fun. Luffy is safe here." Shirohige vainly tried to convince them to go but it was beyond obvious they inherited their Taichou's stubbornness.

"No! Until Luffy wakes up we're not leaving Oyaji!" Usopp yelled, all of them annoyed at how much the crew were trying to get them to leave.

"Why don't you tell us why _you're_ trying to get rid of us so badly?" Franky asked, eye twitching. Marco sighed from his spot in front of Shirohige's chair.

"We're not trying to get rid of anyone, yoi. You nine have been cooped up on the ship for the past five islands and you always use the same excuse to not leave!"

"You know why we can't leave though!" Nami replied, about ready to start swinging to get everyone to leave them alone.

"Luffy is _20_ for goodness sake! If something is wrong or he wakes up we'll call you!" Thatch stated, suddenly appearing by Marco's side.

"But-" Chopper started but was cut off when Ace walked over and started petting his head.

"Do you really think Luffy would like it if he found out you've been refusing to leave and explore because you were worried about him?" Ace knew it was a low blow but it got them to nod and slowly leave, except for one. "Brook-"

"Will you keep your promise to call one of us when he wakes up?" He asked politely.

Sabo stepped forward and nodded smiling. "You bet they will. They never break a promise, so come on! Let's go play!" Sabo dragged Brook off the ship after the rest.

"*sighs* Honestly, yoi. They say we're too protective of him and yet they are in the exact boat."

"Gurarara, don't be to hard on them brat, you have your very own boat of protectiveness for the kid." At Marco's scowl both Shirohige and Thatch let out another round of laughter.

"I do not, yoi!" He squawked in annoyance.

"Don't kid yourself Marco, you're the biggest mother hen in all the history of mother hens!" Came Thatch's mocking reply. Something flashed through Marco's eyes but was gone before Shirohige could read it and replaced by annoyance.

"You better watch it, yoi, I can make you make up all that paperwork that has been 'mysteriously' disappearing." The glint in Marco's eyes told Thatch all he need to know that Marco would carry through with his threat.

"Calm down my dear fire turkey, it was-" Thatch was cut shot when a first suddenly collided with his face and was sent flying backwards into the wall. Shirohige sighed and shook his head while looking off towards the island, finding it more interesting than his sons daily squabble.

"AHHHH!!!!!" Suddenly came a outraged voice from below decks. All three froze before running towards the source of the screaming, which they 've sadly learned by now was Luffy.

"Lu!" Marco yelled rushing over to him and holding him down as his fist were flying all over the place, destroying everything in their path. "Luffy, wake up yoi!"

Oyaji ordered Thatch to run and fetch some ocean water to try and wake him up and walked over to Marco's side as he also tried to vainly wake up the crazed adult. "Marco!" Thatch yelled out as Marco made it in time to change into his phoenix form as Luffy's fist went through his head. Thatch sighed in relief as he started yelling.

"LUFFY!!" Said person suddenly stilled for a minute before starting to hyperventilate, which was when Thatch took action and dumped the bucket on him yelling, "LUFFY, _WAKE UP_ *splash*!!!"

***Bonus, Bonus Scene***

As Luffy's division were leaving they each thought of just turning around and going back but with both Ace and Sabo on both sides and Zoro and Jinbe telling them to do as told, they remained put.

As much as they loved Oyaji, they didn't see him as their _true_ Captain, that spot was taken by Luffy. Even though he told them all that he never be their Captain but their Commander and explained the dynamics behind it, they still saw him as _their_ Captain; the one who save them, rescued them from their darkness, showed them a brighter future and led them on crazy adventures.

So when Oyaji ordered them to leave they instantly shot it down, not seeing it as a true order. They knew Luffy wouldn't be happy to learn they disobeyed Oyaji _again_ but they couldn't help it! As much as they were thankful for Oyaji saving Luffy and raising him and then taking all of them in, he didn't save them, _Luffy_ did. Oyaji wasn't there to pull them free from their binds and chains, _Luffy_ was. Oyaji hadn't seen them at the darkness/weakest and their strongest/brightest, _Luffy_ has. Oyaji didn't _personally_ put his life on the line -though they knew he would- to solve each of their problems and save them from something that threatened their bonds as nakama, _Luffy_ was the one who almost died more times than they could count just to keep them as his nakama. Through it all, it wasn't _Oyaji_ , but _Luffy_ who they could never disobey and/or abandon.

They felt a little guilty about it but they were with Luffy for so much that their bond wasn't easily broken, evaded, or damaged. So when they all finally separated to go do their own thing, a sudden chill ran down each of their spines and those with haki could hear Luffy outraged scream. So without a second thought they all started running towards the ship, not caring if they were just doing something.

So when Zoro's snail started going off he answered without hesitance and asked the question he already knew the answer too. "Did Luffy wake up?"

"Z-Zoro?" Came Luffy's broken voice over the line, instantly Zoro felt dread and worry fill his stomach. He knew that broken voice anywhere, he had a nightmare again.

He stowed away his panic and asked calmly, "Luffy? What's wrong?"

"*sighs in relief* I'm so glad your alive." Luffy's voice came through, relief flooding it.

"…" So he had a nightmare about death, most likely he and the rest died again. He suddenly felt Robin's presence by him as he turned he saw her sight zoned right on the snail in his hand as they both ran. They shared a look and he knew she heard everything, she had been leading him on where to go after all. "Yeah me too. I'll be there to pick you up soon, Robin's with me right now so we should be back soon."

"Alright, I'll get ready." Was Luffy's reply as some shuffling was heard. Zoro gave Robin another look and she nodded already knowing what he was thinking.

They both started speaking in sync into the snail, "Oh and Lu," There was a pause before they continued, grins on their faces. "we're glad you're alive too." With that Zoro hung up as he and Robin sped up and soon saw Moby with Luffy sitting on the railing, lazily swinging his legs.

Upon seeing them emerge from the foliage of the forest he grinned and jumped down and ran over to them. "There you two are, surprised you made it back here so quickly Zoro! Expected to wait at least another 30 minutes before you showed up, though since Robin's with you it makes since!" He exclaimed, not caring he just mocked his second hand man.

"Shut up! Maybe I should just leave without you, make you stay on the ship." Was his empty threat, but Luffy played along anyways.

"No~~!! I don't wanna stay on Moby any longer! I love her but it gets so boring after awhile!!" Zoro sighed and started walking back towards the forest before turning and looking back at a confused Luffy.

"You coming or what?!" Luffy grinned and ran off after him as he waved goodbye to Robin, seeing as once she saw he was ok went to the library to read her new books in piece as well as call the others and inform them on what happened…Though of course she kept her eye on them, to make sure they didn't get too lost. An just like that, Luffy was smiling again, his mood once again changing as he shoved the remains of the dream to the deepest part of his mind, where he hoped they stayed for a very, very long time…If only…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So upon editing this chapter I realize, none of my italics have been present up till now. I don't know why, they just haven't been. Food for thought. But as always, let me know what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Something's Wrong With Marco!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not right with Marco and we're gonna fix it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this chapter was a lot of editing! The way I originally had it I couldn't stand so I basically rewrote the whole thing. But I love my flaming mother hen turkey, he deserves a break even though he won't take one!

The crew had been out at sea for a little over 4 1/2 months now and were starting to get anxious and a bit moody. Luffy had already left with his division and came back with more clues on Teach's plans as well as where he is holed up right now.

So with everything going on and the 17th division being back for about two months from their mission, the crew were _really_ looking forward to some land right now. Supplies were running low and they needed immediate restocking, new weapons, polishing/lacquer for the ship (and furniture since they always seem to break) as well as some newer clothes for a certain set of people. So when the call of, " _Island_ , starboard! Land Ho!" The whole crew rushed to search for said island and started getting the ship ready for anchoring.

"I wonder if there's a big town there." Haruta thought out loud as he directed his division to there stations and helped with the riggings.

Fossa came up from behind and help him with the last of the work while shrugging. "Who knows, hopefully they do. We're getting pretty scarce on some things and I don't know how much longer Marco can go without his desk. He nodded in agreement but also shivered remembering that particular 'lecture'. He covered his head in phantom pain and whimpered lightly.

Atmos walked by carrying a armful of swords to be repaired and snorted at his shivering form. "Maybe that'll teach you to stay out of _That_ group's pranks. Honestly, you'd think you would've learned by now to stay clear when it comes to messing with Marco."

"B-But _Luffy_ was helping! It's so rare that he does!" He complained, giving him the quivering kicked puppy look. He even added a small stutter for added effect but it didn't phased Atmos at all. In fact, he laughed more before patting his head and walking away.

He glowered huffing but went back to working, never noticing Luffy sitting by the railing a few feet away from where the conversation had taken place. Hood up, covering his face with legs crossed and arms behind his head, seeming to just be taking a light nap. But as Haruta walked away he cracked an eye open before stretching and getting up. A small grin spread across his face before his hood fell down and was replaced with his hat as he walked off towards where he knew his division was and helping out with the others along the way. But just before he made it to where he could hear Zoro and Sanji fighting he was suddenly swept off his feet and into the air.

Normal people would freak but Luffy just felt a prick of annoyance and carefully made his way up the talons holding him and unto the back of a flaming phoenix. "What's up Marco?" He questioned as he got comfortable while looking down at the ship as his siblings continued on with their work, either not noticing them or not caring already used to the first commander making rounds around the ship. Something was off about Marco though, Luffy examined him closely trying to see what was off but he couldn't figure out. It was like missing a very obvious puzzle piece. His flames were still the same, maybe a bit duller, he had a bit of a tense aura around him so something had to be up. Luffy balled his fist gently in the feathers, letting go easily to calm himself…only it didn't work. Marco's feathers fell out in clumps!

"Ahhhh! Ma your _feathers_ , they're falling out in _clumps_! Are you molting- no wait you said you don't molt like a normal bird!" Luffy rambled alarmed now as he noticed the trail of feathers behind them. But Marco didn't answer, instead simply flew them towards Oyaji's chair, where he returned to normal about ten feet in the air still and landed like it was nothing with Luffy landing in a crouch.

Shirohige watched in amusement as two of his sons quite literally fell out of the air in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

Luffy stood up straight and spun to look at Marco. "Oyaji Marco is _molting_ or something! His feathers are coming out in clumps!" Shirohige looked at his oldest son in great confusion, he's never heard of Marcos feathers coming out unless they were plucked by the owner himself. Looking closer he noticed that Marco seemed to be on the brink of falling over and fainting right on the spot.

"Marco, what is it?" He urged, trying to understand what was going on. Which is when Marco finally lifted his head, shock went through them both as a Marco with a busted lip and black eye, and light scratches across his face was presented. Luffy instantly felt anger coarse through him but kept it hidden behind a blank mask as he approached Marco and got a better look at the injuries. " _Who_ did this to you?" Was Shirohige's deathly angry whisper.

"More like why aren't you healing? Even if you got shot with bullets while wearing seastone cuffs, once they're off you should start healing instantly." Luffy asked as Marco winced away from his prying hands when they brushed over his black eye. Luffy carefully watched every move Marco made and stored it in a pile of notes in the back of his head.

Marco sighed heavily before finally looking Oyaji in the eye. "I don't _know_ what happened or why I'm not healing, yoi. I tested my powers out earlier and they worked just fine, and I'm not _molting_ you dolt! I don't know why my feathers are falling out; as soon as they do they burn up and are gone with new ones slowly replacing them-" He quickly ducked his head again as a few crewmates walked by, chatting away, not noticing the heavy atmosphere.

Luffy grabbed Marco's arm and threw him over his shoulder, causing Marco's eyes to widen in shock, not noticing the look shared between Luffy and Shirohige as they held a silent conversation. Luffy started walking towards Oyaji's room with Marco still thrown over his shoulder and Oyaji following in tow. Once they were safely in the room, Luffy placed Marco down then went and sat at the far end wall, staring down the door, with Oyaji sitting down on his bed and beckoning Marco over. Marco complied slowly and sat at the end of the bed while looking between the other two occupants of the room as they had a silent exchanged again. "Um, why am I here, yoi?"

"Because," Luffy stated as he kicked off the wall and came over to lean against one of the post, returning to his position from earlier, hood up and hat hidden within his shirt, staring Marco in the eye. "imagine what would happen if the others saw you? The ship would be thrown in uncontrollable chaos. How are we supposed to explain what happened when we don't even know how or why it happened?"

Marco nodded slowly in understanding but before he could reply the door was thrown open and a frantic Thatch came barreling in. Luffy shot up and stood in front of Marco, dagger drawn, ready to defend him. Only to sigh in annoyance and give Thatch a powerful rubbery deck to the face. "What…was…that…for?" Came Thatch's pained voice from the other side of the room where he had been flung.

"For barging into a _private_ meeting." Luffy stated annoyed as he sat back down with a huff. Thatch pouted with all his might as he made his way over to them and tackling Luffy in a hug, causing said person to growl loudly and shove him down unto the soft mattress. "Would you cut it out and tell us what you need?"

Thatch sat up glaring, annoyed at Luffy's obvious bad mood before he looked directly at Marco who hid his face when Thatch barged in with a piece of the blanket. "I was worried about him! Some of the crew saw you two coming in here and that you, Luffy, were carrying him!" Luffy resisted slamming his head into his palm, instead sighed loudly and stood slowly before walking over to Marco and nudging him slightly.

"You might as well show him Ma, he's not gonna leave until he knows." Marco sighed as well before slowly standing up as well, letting the blanket fall off. They heard Thatch's quick inhale of breath as he too stood and made his way over to them, grabbing Marco's arms and holding him captive as he stared desperately for answers at the injuries. As if staring would make them crumple and reveal their dirty little secrets.

"Wha- H-How- Whe-" Marco shrugged him off gently before sitting down and patting the spot by him, making Thatch instantly plop down and stared intently at him. Luffy stayed standing before stretching his arm out and closing the door and locking it for good measures, then going over to Oyaji and sitting on one of the man's crossed knees.

Oyaji raised an eyebrow at him but didn't push it any farther, knowing the mood his son was in and instead turned his attention to his other two sons who had yet to break their staring battle as he stated, "We don't know what happened or how. According to Marco, he just woke up with them." Thatch looked at him in descriptively, as if to question the sanity of the statement, you don't just _wake_ _up_ with injuries that don't heal with the powers of a Mythical Phoenix! "We're as loss as you are Thatch. That's what we trying to figure out what happened and to hide it for as long as we can before you barged in." Thatch nodded in understanding and guilt before looking down, suddenly in deep thought.

Everything was quiet as they all thought of what it could be, until something suddenly clicked in Luffy's head and he abruptly stood, startling the others out of their thoughts. "Lu, everything alright, yoi?" Marco asked quietly. Luffy looked at him for a hard moment before moving past them all and flinging the door open, suddenly yelling for Robin at the top of his lungs. Luckily only a few people were left on the ship since they had docked while they were in Oyaji's room so it wasn't hard for Robin to get across the deck and find him in a matter of seconds.

"Luffy, what is it?" He beckoned her over, as she complied he took a quick glance inside the room to see the confusion of the other occupants before turning and whispering in Robin's ear what he needed and nodding his head once. She nodded back and took off towards the library and gathered the rest of the division to help with what Luffy had assigned. While said person turned and flashed them a small smile before coming back in and sitting back against the doorframe while he waited for the news he was hoping to be right.

\-------------------------------------------------

After a bit of time, Robin reappeared from the ground and whispered into Luffy's ear before disappearing into a flutter of petals. A grin overtook Luffy's face as he jumped up and ran out the door with Thatch and Marco quickly following behind. Shirohige opted to go back out to his chair and wait for whatever news his most confusing and mysterious son had.

As Luffy flew through the open door of the library and quickly made his way over to Robin and Chopper as they stared down intently at a book, notes scattered all over the place and sticking to different members of his division. He cleared his throat and peered down at the book, noticing a weird looking potion type bottle being displayed. "This is it?"

Robin nodded and pointed at the location to find it. "It would seem that our dear first commander is under a curse of some sort, Chiyu Shima, is the very same island we're on right now."

"That's one potent curse." Luffy stated more to himself just as Thatch and Marco arrived, barreling right into Luffy as he quickly shut the book close and handed it to Chopper. As Luffy landed on the floor with a grunt, he slowly lifted himself and the two bodies up and tossed them to the other side of the room by Franky. "What is up with you two? Thatch I can understand, but Marco?" They both looked at him offended before quickly remembering just why they were there and standing up, dusting themselves off.

Thatch pointed a finger at Luffy making his way towards him. "Well if _someone_ didn't just go bolting off like a lunatic, not even bothering to explain what was going on, then we wouldn't have to!"

Marco chose to ignore them and stared intently at the book clutched tightly in Choppers furry little arms. "So, what's with the book? Does it give us an answer for what's wrong with me, yoi?" It was then the rest of the division noticed their first commanders face and gasped. "It's just a scratch guys, I'll be fine, yoi." He reassured in them in his usual bored manner.

Luffy grumbled and scoffed. "Just a scratch? Then my bloody back must just be a little sunburn and Thatch's scars are just a few lines." Luffy stated sarcastically as he glared Marco down, who was staring at him in surprise. Thatch was trying his best to not let out a few chuckles at the statement, Luffy had a point and he wouldn't ruin it by laughing.

Marco finally looked away and towards the door, a lost look on his usually blank face. "So what do we have to do, yoi?" Luffy took the book back from Chopper, patting his head lightly and nudging the little doctor out the door.

"You guys go on and explore, Sanji take Thatch with you- no complaining Thatchy." Luffy stated just as Thatch opened his mouth. Who in turn pouted and stuck his tongue out, then began dragging Sanji out sulking. "Zoro, you and Marco are with me, let's go see Oyaji first so I don't have to explain multiple times and see what he thinks. It won't fix you entirely but at least your face will be back in one place." Luffy snickered as he headed off to Shirohige's chair, waving at the large man to get his attention. "Yo Oyaji, I think I might have a _partial_ solution!"

The man looked down thoughtfully, partial was better than _nothing_ he supposed. "That'll have to do for now. What is it?" He asked, motioning to Luffy to continue as said man handed him an open book with an odd looking potion to view.

"So the island we docked at is called, Chiyu Shima, also known as Healing Island, it is known for the advanced techniques used to heal some of the most impossible injury and leave little to no scar." The other three occupants nodded slowly, remembering rumors of this place but not expecting it to be real. Marco looked thoughtfully at Oyaji but the man caught his look and shook his head. His condition was beyond saving, you can't cure old age and a decaying body.

Luffy cleared his throat having caught the little interaction. "But the island is _also_ known to have this weird effect on devil fruit users who can use their power to heal or regenerate. If the devil fruit user comes within a certain distance of the island their healing powers will slowly start to stop working and any of the most recent injuries they should've taken but didn't begin to form on their person. It will slowly begin to work it's way to more old injuries until the user is dead. It is unknown fully why the island does this, it's said that the island was cursed by one of the doctors when they captured a devil fruit user who was reaping havoc and killing all in sight. It took a full three days to finally subdue and shackle the user, since no matter how much damage they did the user would continually heal, making it impossible to kill him and stop him."

Zoro looked slightly unnerved having a inkling at where this was headed. "What'd they do to the user after they caught them?" Luffy at this and sighed taking the book back from Oyaji and flipped a few pages before showing them an image of a man at the bottom of the ocean.

"They shackled the user and fatally harmed them and then threw them in the ocean to drown. It was the only way they could make sure the user would actually die and not come back to harm them again. Though…" Luffy looked down at the page thoughtfully. "It's also said that it took three days for them to die as well. _Apparently_ their head had landed in an air bubble of sorts that allowed them to breathe for that long, all whilst they slowly bled out and became food for the fish." The devil fruit users looked slightly ill at the thought of such a death. It was the most cruel death they could imagine.

Shirohige cleared his throat and pointed at the book. "What does all of this have to do with that potion?" Luffy came out of his stupor of death and went back to the page to show it to the others. "Is it an antidote?"

He nodded seriously, closely inspecting Marco who had noticed he now had a bloodied knuckle. "You're getting worse Ma, we need to hurry." He turned to back to Shirohige, "Yes, it the _only_ antidote, for even after we leave the effects will linger. No one knows how long they last, the user always died before they dissipate. The only reason the antidote exists is because another doctor at the same time as the killing felt guilt and pity for the user and what had happened to them, so he made an antidote to counteract the new effects the island suddenly had after the cursing. It took him many years to perfect it but he finally did and within his final years he hid the antidote away in the mountains."

The others seemed to deflate at hearing the antidote is hidden away. No idea how long it'll take to find. "So we're gonna go search the mountains then-"

"Nope." Luffy cut Zoro off bluntly. Who in turn spluttered and looked questionly. "For once in their lives the marines actually came in handy. They found the potion a year back and are currently holding it at their base." He explained picking at his nose.

"Why haven't they taken it off the island to have Vegapunk examine it then?" Marco wondered out loud.

Luffy of course had an answer for that as well. Man he loved how knowledgeable Robin is on history. "They've tried, the potion can not leave this island. Anytime someone has tried to take it and leave, the ship has mysteriously sunk or been turned around. So after many failed attempts, the marines gave up and are now guarding it heavily." Luffy turned the page in the book, reading the contents. "The only way to save Ma at this rate is to get this potion. Chopper can do a quick examination and break down the components so we can recreate it if need arises and we run into the problem again." He sent a critical eye over Marco's frame as he noticed a dark bruise forming over his ribs. "What do you think Oyaji?" He asked, noticing the other three notice the bruise themselves.

Shirohige slammed his bisento on the deck and nodded gravely. "Save your brother, Luffy, Zoro. Bring back the potion."

"Shishishi, of course Oyaji! As if we'd fail. Ma-"

"I'm coming with, yoi." Marco cut in, preparing to transform before thinking twice. Zoro didn't know afterall and whilst he'd keep his mouth shut it's better to not risk it. "Where's the marine base on this island, yoi?"

Zoro pointed towards the middle of the mountains where you could just barely see the marine symbol poking out from behind the foliage. "My guess is there. There might be multiple bases though…" He drifted off looking towards his commander, who shook his head.

"There's only one on this island but it's a big one. So Zoro stick with one of us. It doesn't seem like the marines bother with this village but we should still be careful." Zoro nodded and resigned himself to being led along. "Well time's a wastin, let's go!" They waved bye to Oyaji, who nodded solemnly, and sprinted off towards the base.

\--------------------------------------------

-On The Island-

Luffy sported a small pout as he resisted the urge to rub the bumps on his head that he earned from Marco and Zoro when they landed. Luffy felt they were going too slow so without asking he rocketed them closer to the base. Marco and Zoro apparently didn't agree with that decision. "Why did I do to deserve getting hit, not once but _twice_?" He muttered as the turned another corner and the insignia of the intended building they wanted came into sight.

Zoro grunted in annoyance at his commanders famous one-eighty attitude and pointed at the building. "Oi, we're finally almost there so what's the plan? We can't just storm in there." Luffy looked ahead thoughtfully before looking between the two men blinking slowly.

"Zoro, when'd you get a extra sword?" He asked as he stared at the sword by the swordsman waist on the opposite side of the others. Both Zoro and Marco looked at it in surprised as Zoro hastily grabbed the sword and sheath and threw them to the ground.

Luffy now stared wide eye at Zoro's sudden action. 'He's never done that before, even to crappy swords that snap with a gust of wind!'. Zoro glared at the sword in disgust, almost daring it to do something. After a bit of the one-sided staring match Marco finally cleared his throat, getting the other two males attention. "Zoro, what's with the sword, yoi? You've never acted in such a bizarre manner before, especially with a sword. No matter how crappy it is, yoi."

"That sword deserves to be smashed to bits and then melted till _nothing_ remains!"

*Complete Silence~*

"Huh?" Marco and Luffy both asked at the same time. Luffy shook his head and stared closely at the seemingly innocent sword on the ground. "Come again?"

Zoro returned to his glaring match and picked up the sword and shoved it towards Luffy. "This sword has a curse that even I don't want to take." Luffy suddenly got a feeling of dread as he studied the sword, taking notice of the crimson swirls and whirls flecked in gold. Something was pulling him to the sword, calling him almost.

Marco carefully walked over and took the sword, testing the weight and swing a few times in confusion. "It's like its not even in my hands, yoi. It feels like I'm holding air instead." Marco held it up to the sun and gasped slightly causing Luffy and Zoro to look and see what caused the first commander to be in shock. The sword seemingly disappeared from view.

"It's so translucent and thin that it can disappear?" Luffy said in awe as he tried to understand what was happening. Still feeling the pull. "Zoro, where did this come from?"

The swordsman shrugged and continued to tilt the sword. still in Marco's hand, testing different angles before answering. "No clue, just woke up with it strapped to my waist this morning. No matter what I do it won't go away! I threw it overboard earlier but it somehow made itself back to my waist. Didn't even notice it until you pointed it out, still can't feel it actually." He explained scratching his head, obviously hiding something.

They stood in silence for a moment before Luffy suddenly remembered the mission and filed his thoughts on the mysterious sword away for later and held his hand out. Marco raised an eyebrow before handing him the sword and sheath. Luffy inwardly shivered, he needed to get rid of this sword, later though. He strapped it to his waist before nodding towards the other two and walking ahead with them following. "So I ask again, what's the plan?" Zoro asked gruffly, eyeing the sword in distaste.

"I'll sneak in through the top isolated window, find a uniform and then find what we want and sneak back out. If you hear any noise that shouldn't be, come on in and help me out if ya want." Luffy answered boredly, though a small grin broke free at the thought of a potential fight. Being cooped up for long is bad for one's health, ya know?

Marco and Zoro rolled their eyes (or eye for Zoro) and nodded before running around the building and giving Luffy an extra boost to ensure that he got to the window without stretching. Once his red hooded vest disappeared from sight Zoro sighed and slid down the walled gate and stared idly at the forest a few feet ahead of him.

Marco who had finally turned and noticed the now sitting swordsman, leaned against the wall and stared off into the general area Zoro was. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, lightly dozing off, when a loud *CRASH!!!* was heard followed by many yells of outrage and horror. "Looks like Luffy was found out, yoi." Marco sighed as he kicked off the wall with Zoro slowly standing up and turning towards the building. A blur was seen before ramming promptly into Zoro, sending him to the ground a few feet away from his previous spot.

"What the he-" Zoro began saying with groaning at the pounding headache beginning to appear.

"Shh!" The blur, which he now realized was Luffy dressed as a Marine Captain, commanded. Luffy peeked behind them and upon seeing no one let out a sigh of relief as he stood up and pulled out the vial. But before Zoro or Marco could congratulate him, he promptly threw the vial about ten feet past them, where upon contact, shattered.

The two quickly leapt up from the ground and were about to start yelling (and possibly hurt him) when he quickly shot a hand up and held out an identical bottle in front of their faces. They stared at it in shock, while Luffy gave them the most unimpressed look he could manage. "B-But-"

"Did you really think I would actually break the only thing that can heal you? That one was poison."

"You could have at least explained what you were doing, yoi. You always look so serious so it's hard to tell with you sometimes."

Luffy grinned widely. "I thought that you said you could always see through my 'mask of seriousness'?" He mocked as he remembered a conversation from years ago.

Marco glowered at the boy before dragging a hand down his face in aspiration and holding his hand out. "Shut up, yoi. Give me the vial and let's get back to the ship." But before Luffy could a loud chorus of yells and curses suddenly penetrated the air as the marines found them. The three debated about staying and fighting but decided against it and took off running through the dense forest right behind them where they could hopefully shake the marines off and return to the ship…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all thought of this chapter, I honestly love the idea of Luffy and Marco being like brothers like the ASL trio so I wanted to showcase it a bit more this chapter and start showing a little more about Marco's issues.


	6. The Start of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping the marines is easy for them, Luffy's past though, not so much. Especially when she's very stubborn like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to post, I've been playing around with this one a bit trying to decide how to proceed with the next few chapters. To give a bit of background to Luffy, he essentially had Ace's childhood since he was born first and Dragon did a few things to become more wanted than the Roger, who became pirate king 2 years later.

Well you had to give the Marines credit where credit was due. They chased Luffy's group to the coast of island, the complete opposite side of the ship, and were now mocking the 'cornered' pirates. Though said pirates were currently ignoring them and trying to figure out if they wanted to fight or escape. "We could rocket out of here and possibly to the shi-"

"NO!" Both Marco and Zoro shouted together, efficiently cutting Luffy off. Marco looked around at the marines throwing insults before shaking his head. "Lu, you take the left, Zoro you take right and I'll take the middle." Both men nodded before getting in fighting stances and charging the marines who now noticed that they were under attack, started to fight back. Marco surveyed his section as they stared back confused as to why he wasn't fighting as well, none seeing past the hoodie Luffy had grabbed upon escaping and throwing on him halfway through running. He held up one finger before lazily stretching and turning one arm into a wing, wincing internally at the small chunks of feathers growing back still. Making quick flapping motions, he shot out small specs of fire towards the dazed marines. But once they realized what he had done it was too late and over half the men believed themselves to be burned; though it isn't possible with Marco's fire, and fled with the stragglers from Luffy's and Zoro's group joining.

Zoro walked over to Marco as Luffy stood still staring at something that neither men could see. "You went easy on them." Zoro stated as he tried to figure what had caught Luffy's attention so adamantly. "Luffy, oi, what do you see?" Said person's head snapped towards them as if seeing them for the first time before it cleared up and his signature smirk replaced it.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something is all." He explained, obviously dodging the question. "Let's get going before the marines come ba-"

"CHARGE!!!"  
  
"-ck...To late." He slumped before turning and watched as thrice the marines came pouring out of the woods, only this time they had their commanders with them. Before Zoro or Marco could get back into battle stance Luffy had his arms around them and was sling shooting them across the island and crash landing them by the ship. Though if they had stayed they would have heard the den-den mushi call and who had answered. But instead mumbled curses were let out as all three dusted themselves off and Marco put Luffy in a headlock as he dragged him towards the ship letting loose a lecture all the while.

"What did we tell you not to do, yoi? Rocket us. What do you do, _rocket_ us! I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall reinforced in haki, yoi!" He ranted as Zoro followed behind, nodded in agreeance every once in awhile. Luffy for his part looked the part of a scolded sulking child, not even bothering to try and get a word in defense knowing how useless it'll be. Marco noticed neither of these though as he continued his rant until he saw Thatch running up to them.

"There you three are, Oyaji was getting worried, heard the marines shouting all the way on this side of the island." He stop about a foot in front taking in the shadowed anger of Marco, annoyed Zoro and sulking Luffy; still in a headlock. He blinked slowly before shaking his head and grabbing Marco's shoulder. "He sent me to come find you three and bring you back, we have a…guest. Of sorts."

Luffy managed to wiggle out of Marco's hold before looking at Thatch slightly ruffled and confused. "What kinda guest? Shanks?" He asked hopeful, not caring at Marco tensing in agitation. He hasn't seen Shanks in forever and he owes Luffy a visit and gifts damnit! Thatch shook his head and bit his lip nervously, as if debating to really tell Luffy or wait till he finds out himself. Luffy noticing this went on guard, giving Thatch a blank guarded look as he stated evenly. "Tell me Thatch, who is our guest."

"…Crimson D. Trase." The three took quick action to prepare themselves for the haki and steam that exploded from Luffy as he heard the name.

Luffy trained his eyes on the ship a few yards away as he saw crewmembers scurrying in fear and Oyaji standing by the railing watching them as he signaled for them to come. Luffy reined in his haki as he took slow drawn out steps to Moby, as if that would will the woman to leave. Once he made it to the loading dock he decided to simply hide out in the crows nest until she left or someone came and got him. "Zoro, send Chopper to the nest. We need him analyze the potion before we give it to Marco." Zoro nodded once and left immediately to fetch the tiny doctor as Marco and Thatch went up the ramp and to Oyaji, knowing to give Luffy his space.

Oyaji knew something like this would happen when Crimson suddenly appeared on his ship, demanding a meeting that she wouldn't start until Luffy was there. He watched Luffy hide away into the nest and his sons approach him with worry clouding their eyes as they continually glanced back. Once they reached him they attempted to smile but it was obviously false and Marco was still hidden by some hoodie he somehow got ahold of. "How did the mission go? Did you find the vial?"

Marco nodded and pointed to Luffy's current hiding place, "He took it with him, yoi. Chopper's has to analyze it first, I'm waiting till after he's done." Shirohige nodded as he saw from behind the furry doctor scurry up the nets and towards Luffy.

"Very well, Crimson won't like this but she'll just have to deal with it. She shouldn't have expected otherwise." Thatch and Marco nodded along to their father's words as said person came storming over to them.

She glared at them with folded arms, crimson hair tied back and grey eyes staring in agitation, one hand playing with a small dagger she had pulled out of her jacket. "Where is he?! I said we wouldn't start until he was here!"

"Well then you better just leave cause he doesn't want to talk to you!" Ace stated coming out of who knows where and shoving himself between the female captain and his own. "Luffy wants _nothing_ to do with you, much less talk to you! Why did you even come here when you already know all this?" Crimson for her part looked rather calm, leveling her gaze with Shirohige and raising a eyebrow as she had Ace in a flash of red and black held at knife point, her dagger dangerously close to cutting his neck open.

Thatch instinctively grabbed his swords and Marco tensed, preparing to transform as was Ace when he suddenly realized he couldn't. He strained his eyes down and noticed seastone lacing throughout the jacket sleeve and the dagger made entirely of it. He grunted and shook his head the best he could. "Don't bother, her jacket's and, from what I can tell, weapons have seastone in them, she's also coating parts in haki." Marco grabbed Thatch's hand, stopping him from drawing his swords fully as he saw Oyaji raise his Bisento and point it at Crimson.

"What is the meaning of this Trase? What reason do you have to hold one of my sons captive?"

She frowned and moved slowly backwards, eyes darting everywhere as the crew started to assemble upon hearing all the yelling and haki spikes. "I want to see Luffy, I've been very reasonable up till this point and I deserve to see him!" Ace grunted as he tried to free himself but found that doing so only resulted in her holder him tighter. "So until I do, you're not getting this loud mouth brat back." She stated as her crew suddenly jumped over from their ship and surround their captain.

A sharp blade of water shot out from behind Marco and caused Crimson's crew to quickly separate just long enough for a figure of water to shoot inside the circle, ignoring the startled cries and Marco reaching to grab it. "Sabo! Come back here yoi, she won't do anything to Ace as long as we don't attack!" But by the time he got that all out it was already to late, he had already formed back into his body with his pipe held eye level to Trase, ignoring all the weapons pointed at him.

He let out a snarl as he glared evenly at her as she brought Ace in front her. "Aw, did I anger the little boy? Is he worried for his brother, well all he has to do to get him back is get Luffy~." she stated overly sweet. Ace glared as best he could, looking up at the nest that the person of topic had yet to reshow from.

"Sabo, I'm fine. Just get Lu, she's rather persistent and he can handle her best of all." He stated, ignoring the look of shock on all the crew's faces at his statement. "I don't like it either but it's the best chance we got of getting rid of her. Best case scenario, he kills her and we won't have to deal with ever again." Crimson took quick offence but reframed from hurting him.

Sabo lowered his weapon in shock before shaking his head. "Ace, even if that happened I still can't do that! You _know_ why he's avoiding her, what she did to him!"

They both jumped slightly, Ace nicking his neck, at the hiss that came from Crimson. "You boys know nothing! You say you know your ' _brother_ '," She sneered the word, as if it was bile in her mouth. "but none of you know the true story about what truly happened!" As much as he loathed to admit it, Ace could see partially where Luffy got his blood freezing glare from.

"Well then," Came a distant cold voice from behind, causing a few members to jump in shock. "why don't you explain it to me Trase, since I _supposedly_ don't know anything about my own life." The voice ended in a sarcastic draw. Trace spun around in time to avoid the punch coming at her but not Sabo grabbing Ace, who kicked her shin causing her to let go in surprise.

"Luffy," She gasped out upon seeing him but removed any emotion from her face and stared him down evenly. "all I want is a chance to explain what really happened. I understand that you've had a hard life-"

Luffy took a step towards her, steam emitting from his shoulders but was stopped by over twenty different weapons pointed at him. He glared at everyone before snorting and folding his arms, steam slowly dissipating. "You don't know a single thing about me Trase. You don't understand what I've gone through and what I've had to do to survive this nightmare of a life."

"But I want too! It's one of the reasons I've been trying to reconcile with you!"

Luffy let out bitter scuff as he looked at her disbelieving. "You call holding my brother at knifepoint and throwing a tantrum just because I don't want to see you, 'trying to reconcile'? Cause that's not really what I was pulling from that."

Trase in turn snorted and waved lazily over at Ace and the others rolling her eyes. "Please, _grow up_ Luffy. I thought you would've grown out of this childish way and realized that there's no way for them to ever be _family_. Do they _know_ who you're father is? Who I am? If they did then they would throw you overboard so fast-" Before anyone could react Luffy had managed to get past her crew and had Trase by the throat with a feral look in his eyes. His hat covered part of his face from the crew but those who could see it shivered in fear at the sight. Marco quickly jumped into action along with Trase's first mate Jewel and tried to separate the two but Luffy's grip was to tight and Trase wouldn't allow herself to be pulled away, instead glared evenly at Luffy with an raised eyebrow. "What, I upset you?"

The grip on her throat tightened before relaxing in the ever so slightest. "You may not see it with your messed up view of how families should be Trase but _my_ family are nothing like that! They _do_ know who my father is, they know who I am and they _still_ accept me. So you shut your mouth and get off this ship." With that stated he dropped her, causing her to land rather ungracefully and gasp for air, and walked away with Jimbe and Izo following close behind. He suddenly halted, casting a glance behind at the gasping woman being surrounded by her crew. "Oh, you may want to leave pretty quickly at that as well. The crew know who you really are as well." Upon seeing her head shoot up in shock he waved and began to walk off again.

"WAIT! Luffy, wait, please. At least give me my sword." Confusion was the first thing he felt before suddenly remembering the sword still strapped to his side. He slowly took it off his belt, staring it over and noticing for the first time the faint 'Crimson D. Trase' engraved on it in elegant handwriting. That's why Zoro reacted the way he did! "I had it track you down once I recognized the Moby Dick was a bit ahead of us." Luffy exhaled deeply before turning and holding out the sword.

"Take it, I don't want it near me anymore. It grew rather attached to my swordsmen and I'd rather it gone as soon as possible." Jewel came forward and hastily grabbed the sword before quickly retreating to her captain and helping her up. "Now leave Trase, I _never_ want to see you again." Luffy bit out spitefully.

"Luffy, _please_ , I'm still yo-"

"Who you are doesn't matter. The past is the past so leave it there and never bother me again."

"No!" Luffy froze before slowly turning around again and sighing. He walked slowly over to Shirohige and leaned against the man as he prepared for the oncoming headache as Marco, Sanji, Curiel and Vista all surrounded him; forming a barrier between him and Trase. "Luffy, I'm not leaving here until you know the _truth_! What your father did, why you were given up and told the things you were."

Luffy lowered his head, hat covering his face completely, and hid his trembling hands as his childhood started to flash through his mind. He felt Shirohige reach down place a comforting hand on top of the hat as his haki grew and directed itself towards the one causing his son so much pain. "Crimson, why do you _torture_ my son so? I only allowed you to stay because you promised to be civil and explain things in a orderly and _mature_ manner."

Trase glared at him before sighing slowly and composing herself, giving the impression of being aloof. "He needs to know the truth! I deserve every right talk and explain things to him, he's _not_ yours Shirohige, despite what you all think, he's _my_ so-"

Haki and steam exploded from Luffy once again as he snarled. "I am _not_! You have no rights to call me anything resembling that term." He pushed past Curiel and Vista and stood face to face with Trase as he spat out the next few words. "You may have given me life but you are _not_ my mother! My mother are Makino and Dadan (in a odd way)! My father are Shanks and Shirohige. _They_ are my parents, you and that _man_ have nothing to do with me and my life. You both gave up those rights when you sent me away, cursing me for ever being born!" Most the crew stared in surprise, they've never seen Luffy like this before, he's usually so calm and composed around those who irk him.

She scoffed and flipped her hair over shoulder. "Honestly, how deluded have you made yourself to believe such nonsense?" Before Luffy could reply she shook her head and snapped at him. "That's of no importance anyways. I'm here to explain why I sent you away that day as I did, as well as to why you had to be sent away in the first place."

Luffy crossed his arms, staring at her with a carefully guarded look before finally giving a jerky nod and pointing towards the Captain's quarters upon seeing that there was no other way to be rid of her…well aside from killing her but then her crew and possibly the Revolution Army coming after them. Why is the woman such a hassle, he had already accepted those who birthed him and threw him away all in the same day. Why did she suddenly have to come back after all these years, seeming to care about him 20 years later? "We'll talk in there. Oyaji, I'm stealing your room for awhile, you're allowed to come with if you like."

Shirohige simply shook his head in strained amusement before walking with Luffy and Crimson to his private quarters. "Of course you are brat. Come, lets get this settled with already and go our separate ways." Luffy nodded in agreement but Crimson shot him a dirty look before slipping a blank face on and following after. Shirohige stopped right before his door and gave both crews of look of grave importance that promised pain if not heeded. " _No one_ is to try and ease drop in on this conversation," Pointed look at Ace, Sabo and Thatch. "and make sure to always have a look out set up for the marines. After the earlier attack, they'll be sure to try and retaliate."

"I'll make sure everyone's on alert and not snooping Oyaji." Marco stated evenly as he walked towards Shirohige's chair to dish out orders and assignments, all the while continually keeping his face hidden beneath his hoodie. Shirohige nodded his thanks and watched as Chopper scrambled over to Marco with the vial clutched in his paws before dragging the poor Phoenix off to his office. At least that was one good thing to come out of this day, hopefully now Marco will be healed, which is an odd thought pertaining to a phoenix. With a shake of his head Shirohige turned and walked into his room, setting the door firmly shut behind him and preparing for the headache that was sure to come of this 'discussion'. How he wished to have a bottle of sake right now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what y'all think, I look forward to seeing where this story goes.


	7. It's Time You Learn The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finally gets an explanation as to why he was abandoned and a glimpse into the true personality of the woman who calls herself his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm, hi. Sorry for the long in between time of chapters. Things have gotten very hectic at home and I have school starting up soon as well as moving within the next 2 weeks. But I wanted to at least get this chapter out and give an update.

Dense silence permeated the air as two of the three residents glared the other down, not sure who should start explaining first. Finally though Luffy stepped forward after another five minutes of glaring Crimson to death and beyond, as she wouldn't stop giving him that blank look. "Are you going to explain sometime this _year_ or should we move it to a later time?" That seemed to snap her out of whatever ravine she was in as she made herself comfortable in a stray chair Shirohige had forgotten existed.

"You're going to want to sit down and get comfortable, this is going to be a long story." She stated upon noticing Luffy was still standing rigidly by Oyaji's bed. Nodding jerkingly, he quickly climbed up the bed to sit upon Shirohige's knee, as said man sat up straight and kept his Bisento at the ready. "*sighs* Well to start, what exactly do you know?"

Luffy stared ahead unblinkingly as he thought back to everything he managed to learn about Trase and Dragon. "That you hated Dragon with a vengeance and that you never wanted to have children. You _loathed_ them actually, going so far as to be overly cruel to any unlucky child who happened to cross your path. So when you became pregnant with me you cursed Dragon and the Revolution to death before going into hiding to have, and most likely, kill me. But Iva found you before you could and dragged you back to the main base before I was due. So when I was born you cursed everything you could and _banished_ me away from the base; calling me an abomination, monster child, curse, and that you wish I was _dead_ already so you didn't have to think about me. So Jiji took me to East Blue and left me on a island with a very kind Barmaid who raised me as her own, even though she was barely making enough for herself. But she never faltered when she took me in and cared for me like a _real_ mother should." Luffy finished with a jab and small smile, thinking about Makino. Making a personal note to visit her and Dadan soon, he let the smile fall as he looked back towards Crimson.

Crimson was glaring seemingly at nothing but in reality she was having a hard time accepting how _wrong_ Luffy's story was and that it wasn't her that he see's as his _true_ mother but some random _barmaid_. Huffing she folded her arms as she leaned back into the creaky chair as she stared Luffy directly in the eye. "While it's true that I _used_ to loathe children and was overly cruel when it was truly pointless to be, I…changed." She paused there thinking back to what actually caused her change. "I was returning to my ship after we had finished exploring an island back on the Grand Line, when I noticed this small child following me. I knew she were by herself as this island was uninhabited, expect for this small girl, who looked to be on her last line. I would ignore her and even hit her to scare her away but stubborn snot refused to leave. Eventually I gave up and let her follow me and before long I grew rather attached to her, I still hit and yelled at her but it was only a fraction to what I used to do. After about year I believe it was, I returned to the base to visit Dragon since we haven't seen each other in quite some time. It never does good to stay away from your spouse for long. Imagine his surprise when he saw me walk in with this little tyke, who had glued herself to my leg, and not even be _bothered_ by it." Here she paused to breathe at the same time Whitebeard snorted under his breath.

Luffy for his part looked like a hollow shell, eyes locked on something behind Crimson's head, body rigid as he sat up straight and refused to relax. Shirohige upon noticing sighed and carefully placed Shanks hat on his head as he nudged Luffy's arm a bit to get his attention. Snapping back from his thoughts, his eyes swerved to Negates questioningly. Shirohige gave him a meaningful look and patted his hatted head before looking back at Trase, who in turn watched the small interaction in envy as Luffy finally relaxed slowly on Oyaji's knee. She quickly hid the envy (not quick enough for Shirohige to not notice) and placed a blank mask as she continued her story. "We were happy together, a small family. Dragon grew rather attached to her as well but like all good things, it had to come to an end. I had found out I was three months pregnant with you-" Luffy gave to minutest of flinches. "and Fe was so _excited_ at the idea of having a little sibling. Oh, Fela was her name but we called her Fe. We were walking through Sabaody Archipelago with Dragon looking for some clothes and toys for you when Fe was yanked from my hand by a passing slave trader. Dragon and I chased after them but with me being pregnant I couldn't run as quickly and Dragon didn't want me to overexert myself so he had me wait on one of benches while he continued to chase after them…But he never caught them. By the time we found what auction house she was at she had already been sold to a Celestial Dragon and was long gone."

Crimson took a pause here to take a shaky breath before continuing as she relived that day in her mind. "Dragon, in a fit of rage, burned down all the auction houses he could find as well freed the slaves. But he didn't stop there, if he did then you would still be with _us_." Trase risked a glance from her clenched fists to Luffy's face, who had constructed a carefully blank mask but could see the gears already turning in his head. Shaking her head she looked back down and sighed heavily. "He hunted down every Celestial that was on the island, which was five, and _slaughtered_ them. That was the day he let know his plans for a revolution for the whole world be known. Before then he was just a small organization being a little thorn in the marines side. But with all the slaves he freed and killing of Celestial Dragons, he quickly became the marines number one on the hit list. We had a fight about it of course, which ended in me running away later that night…

(Flashback, 23 years ago)

"I can't _believe_ you! We're about to have a child and you go and kill _five_ Celestial Dragons?! What were you thinking?!!" Trase screeched as she threw more items into her bag as she paced all around the room grabbing things off of shelves and draws. Dragon stood by the balcony door as he looked outside at the rising moon, not noticing what his wife was doing behind him. "Are you even listening to me Dragon? Or are you suddenly to important to listen to someone as lowly as me, oh mighty 'Revolutionary Leader'?" She mocked as she finished packing and hid her bag under the bed just as Dragon turned around and sighed heavily before making his way over to her.

He carefully pulled her into his arms, knowing better than to argue back with her right now. He instead buried his face in her raven locks and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Trase, I hadn't meant to lose control like that…" He drifted off as he felt her return the hug and run a hand through his own raven hair. "I couldn't accept that they took Fela and was so angry that I let it happen in the first place. I knew Sabaody was dangerous and where children, if not shackled to there parents, are stolen and sold into slavery daily." He tightened his grip at the thought of his adopted daughter now a slave for those scum who will most likely end up killing her, though death would probably be better for her than living as a slave. A few who he had saved that day are still trying to come to grasps that they're free and that he's not going to start beating them for simply _sneezing_.

Trase shook her head as she held him just as tightly back and placed her head against his chest. "It's not your fault alone, I also knew these things. She was just so _excited_ about the baby and wanted to see everything that I couldn't tell her 'no'. Stupid brat gave me the dang puppy eyes." They both chuckled weakly before separating and standing apart from each other a bit to look at the almost perfectly flat stomach as Trase placed her hands on it before frowning. "That still doesn't change what you've done. Now that you're most wanted we can't have the baby. They'll be born into complete chaos and constantly hunted as a way to be used against the both of us…But I don't want to give 'em up, I love this little snot in me." Dragon gave a small smile as he placed a hand over one of his wife's and nodded before letting the smile slip and stare intently at her stomach.

"I don't want to let 'em go either, I don't have 'em in me like you but I feel the same. They'll one day change the world and no one will know what to do about it. They can be here with me and be my right hand, be a pirate with you and be the first mate, no offense to Jewel, or even a marine with father." Trase nodded at her husbands words but still didn't feel the worry leave her. If word got out about her being pregnant and with Dragon's child, they'd both be hunted to the ends the blues, they would protect their baby without a doubt but what if a slip up happens and the baby does get injured, then what? The babe shouldn't be hated and hunted just for who they're parents are. Just as she was about to voice this Ivankov came running in, heaving in gulps of air as he tossed Dragon the newspaper.

"Ve must take Trase into hiding nov, she's not safe here! They von't be able to find her if she's vell hidden amongst others!" He gasped out as Trase looked over at Dragon, who had paled a bit as he read the headline and shook his head.

Handing the paper to Trase he turned towards Ivankov stating, "That won't work. They'll just hunt everyone within Trase's time expectancy. Her identity wasn't revealed luckily since she was well covered but-" He turned quickly upon hearing his wife's gasp and pulled her quickly back into his arms.

"H-How did they find out so quickly?! We haven't told anyone yet, not even Garp! The only one's who knew are us, Fe and Jewel!" She exclaimed as the newspaper fell to the ground with the headline facing them tauntingly.

**_"_ ** **_Dragon, Leader of the Revolutionary Army is Expected to Soon have Child!_ ** **_"_ **

_"Eyewitness reports to have seen Dragon, a man who recently burned_

_Down many of Sabaody's auction houses and free the slaves therein,_

_As well as slaughter 5 Celestial Dragon's, with a child and woman of_

_Unknown origins. They were seen walking together and talking adamantly_

_About the woman being 3 months into pregnancy and the child asking_

_Dragon, whom she called '_ ** _Dad_** _' and the woman '_ ** _Mom_** _', what they would be-"_

Dragon glared at the paper before turning to Ivankov as he shuffled closer and gently laid a hand on the distraught Trase's back. "Vhat's should ve do? They don't knov vho she is but ve can only protect her so much." Dragon nodded numbly as he looked down at Trase who was slowly falling asleep from exhaustion and everything that had happened that day.

He looked back up at Ivankov and shook his head. "I know, for now let her rest. It's been a taxing day and I'm worried for her and the babes health. Let me put them to bed and I'll come talk with you in awhile Ivankov." Ivankov nodded solemnly as he removed his hand from Trase's back and picked up the newspaper from the floor, then left the room. Dragon sighed heavily as he carefully maneuvered a half asleep Trase to be able to pick her up carry her to the bed where he gently laid her down before kicking off his shoes and joining her on the bed. He held her close as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt and laid as close as she could. "Hush now dear, you are safe as well as our babe. I will not allow any harm to befall either of you, you have my word." She nodded, not saying anything as she slowly allowed him to hush her to sleep…

(Present time)

Taking a deep breathe and exhaling slowly Crimson looked back up at Luffy then to Shirohige. Luffy was once again an rigid statue and Shirohige had a look of what was the beginning of sympathy, knowing the fear of losing a child and being lost on what to do when you did. He glanced down and noticed the slight trembles running through Luffy's frame that wouldn't be noticeable to anyone but a select few. He had a feeling that after this, he would be giving that dang Red-Hair brat a call. As much as he hated to admit it, Shanks was the only one who could _truly_ calm Luffy in a way that no one else could and get the stubborn boy to talk about whatever is bothering him with ease. So with this and everything else that has been going on with him, Red-Hair would be paying a visit.

Luffy noticed neither of the other two watching him as he went over what Crimson has said so far. It didn't match up with _anything_ he had learned growing up or her personality even. She was cruel, vindictive, manipulative. None of that is shown in her story, even Dragon isn't the man he portrayed him to be. He's not the ruthless nut-job who cared solely for his precious revolution and didn't have time for a child he had mistakingly made. Luffy felt the tremors run through his body as he tried to come to terms that he was maybe wrong about both parents but logic wouldn't allow him. He knew this could all be a fabricated story that Trase made up to make him believe she deserved a second chance, only to turn around and crush him and taunt him. He was brought back from his thoughts upon noticing his left eye blurring out of focus again. Already agitated and impatient he rubbed at the scar under the eye to try and focus it back in but it didn't do anything but further the blurriness.

Shirohige, already knowing what was going on, reached over and grabbed Luffy's arm. He stopped rubbing at the scar and sighed as he looked up, left eye unfocused and blank with his pupil dilated as his other eye locked onto Shirohige with annoyance and something the old captain couldn't quite place. "Stop rubbing at it, you know it only makes it worse and last longer."

Acting much like sulking puppy he nodded and turned more towards his captain to hide his weakness. "I know but it couldn't have picked a better time to act up." Oyaji gave a minute chuckle before rubbing Luffy's sulking back calmly and humming.

"You know just as well as I do that, that is not how it works." Luffy simply huffed before leaning slightly into Shirohige once more as the man continued to rub his back at an attempt to keep him calm through the rest of the story. "Crimson, let's wrap this up. We have things to do still today." She glared at the obvious brush off but complied nevertheless.

(Flashback Resume)

Trase slowly came back into conscious, noticing instantly that her husband had already left, not long ago though judging from the cooling warmth on his side, to have his talk with Ivankov. Sighing slowly she sat up and reached under the bed for her bag. Upon finding it she carefully pulled it out and made her way outside, via the balcony, and up the ways to where she could hear Dragon and Ivankov talking, wanting to know if she should follow through with her plan or not. She quickly ducked into a window directly under the large balcony of Dragon's office, listening closely for any indication she had been found. When none came she slowed her breathing and tuned in her haki to above her and listened to conversation going on.

 _"…-Are you sure? She vill not be happy."_ Ivankov stated as he shuffled around somewhere to her right.

Shuffling could be heard directly above her hiding spot along with the sounds of a cloak being toss around in the wind. _"I know she won't but it's for the best. If you can bring her pregnancy back to two months after she gets a few more months along then the marines won't be able to get her. She would have had the baby at a much later date than the times the marines will have thought and have no reason to believe it to be her."_ Trase held her breath in shock at what she heard. He wanted her to hold off the baby for an almost full two pregnancies! While the plan had merit and _may_ work, it also has the same option of backfiring. The marines know Ivankov is with them and know of his devil fruit, so they would suspect that he may do something to alter the pregnancy time.

Trase was jolted out of her thoughts at a thud being heard from above. _"Do you think the marines_ ** _voudn't_** _have thought of that av vell? They knov I'm vith you and of my povers."_

 _"What else do you suppose I should do then?!"_ Trase jumped slightly at the same time of Ivankov, it's rare for Dragon to lose his cool about anything. So him doing so showed just how stressed he must be about the situation. _"Cause looking at it that way then we also can't advance the pregnancy to a suitable time! I don't know what else to do Ivankov, if she has the baby on time then it'll be complete chaos! We both have places to be and things to do. To try and split that between duty, raising our child, and protecting 'em from everyone around us? It's_ ** _madness_** _to try and do, I thought I would be able to take time away and take them to Foosha Village, the place I was born, so that we could all have some peace and a chance to just get away from everything…but then I lost my anger and jump started the revolution about fifteen steps forward."_ Trase could hear the heavily breathing and shuffling as well as see Dragon's aura move in a way that signaled he was running his hand through his hair. A clear sign of his frustration and defeat.

Small clicks could be heard as Ivankov approached Dragon. _"Dragon-boy, vhen have I ever let you dovn? I never said I vouldn't do it but ve have to let Trase knov. It's not vight to leave her vin the dark. She has the same fears you do, I sav it earlier in your bedvoom."_ Silence surrounded them before Dragon let out another sigh.

 _"I know Ivankov, thank you, I'll let her know in the morning. She needs rest after today and I would much rather not fight with her at the moment, no need to pile more stress on her today."_ Some more shuffling was heard and then Dragon's distinct footfalls were heard heading away from the ledge and into his office. _"Go to sleep Ivankov, I'm just going to do some paperwork I had forgotten to do then retire myself."_

Ivankov's heels could be heard walking away and towards the exit in the office. _"Of course, goodnight."_ A muttered ' ** _goodnight_** ' was heard and then Ivankov was heading in Trase's direction as she scrambled away from her hiding place and back down to her balcony. Once she landed she threw her bag on the ground and rushed inside to the bathroom to throw up, barely making it in time. After she finished doing so she clean up and came back out, heading for the desk to write Dragon a letter all the while going over what she learned.

While she trusted Ivankov, she also knew of the side effects that sometimes come along with the okama using his powers on a person. She absently rubbed her stomach as she finished the letter and had serious debate with herself on if she was really going to do this. There was so many pros and cons but she felt more sure than Dragon that they could protect their baby. She was more than willing to put off pirating until the babe could survive and fend for itself for long amounts of time. She was shook out of her thoughts as she heard Dragon making his way down the hall a story up. She quickly placed the letter on the pillow before running to the balcony, grabbing her bag, and vaulting over the rail just as Dragon opened the door.

She slid down the wall and lightly jumped onto the back of a prepared horse and urging it to run. She could hear Dragon growing frantic, something that would usually make her smile but now only worried her. When Dragon was frantic, he was reckless and uncontrollable. So with that in mind she urged the horse to run faster and made it to her ship just in time for it to take off, having already sent her sword with a note attached ahead of her to warn Jewel to be ready to go. Gritting her teeth, she tossed her bag over to her first mate as she raced along side the ship before slowly standing up and jumping off the back off the horse, to the horror of her crew, and grabbed a loose rung. Swinging around the ship as she kept a protective arm wound around her stomach she slowly came down and looked around, noticing that they were already putting distance between them and the island. Sighing sadly as she let her arm drop by her side and watched as a large dust storm took over the island and cover it completely before turning away from the island and directing her crew to head as far away from the island as possible.

-7 months later-

Trase was seriously ready for this to be over already. She had managed to somehow avoid Dragon long enough to not only make it to the South Blue but go the rest of her pregnancy in peace. She and the crew landed on this island far from many others and had hidden the ship then explained to the locals that Trase's husband family was with the Marines and didn't want her getting caught up in all the mess of searching for Dragon's mistress and kid. They accepted the half-lie easily and gave the her and the crew a place to live while they stayed there. The crew took up jobs under Trase's orders to not freeload and to keep busy, while Trase herself made quick friends with a woman living by herself on the farther side of the island name Rouge.

Rouge quickly figured out the truth but agreed to keep her hidden since she herself was Gol D. Roger's wife, just never took his name under the agreeance to keep her safe from the marines. So 6 months later Trase is ready to give birth to a little boy in just a few short weeks and she couldn't wait for it to over. The last three months were the hardest she's ever had to deal with, the marines had been sailing the area and she had to hide away quickly when they actually landed on the island by the village, she had to stay hidden for an almost full week waiting for them to leave and hope the village doesn't give her away. But luckily the villagers remembered she wasn't supposed to be there so they stayed quite and kept her informed and taken care of till the marines finally left. More than once she wish she wasn't hiding from Dragon so he could be there to help her through it; but she was so Rouge and Jewel were the ones helping her to best of their abilities. More than once they had run to the village doctor when they didn't know what to do or overreacting about something. Trase would put up with the fussing and dramatics knowing that it was all with good intentions, even if she wanted to stab them both more than once.

Trase was relaxing out on Rouge's patio when she first got the first warning something was wrong, the familiar creaking of a ship sailing by the island near caused her to sit up and turn sharply (or as sharply as she could) to see Dragon's ship about ten yards out still. She quickly stood and made her way inside as she grabbed her pack she keeps at Rouge's house at all times. "Rouge, Dragon's ship is here! I don't know if he's on it but Ivankov _definitely_ is and he _will_ bring me back if he gets me." Trase called as she hurried down the escape hatch the crew had made in their free time incase something like this happened. Rouge came rushing in with her own pack and helped Trase along the path after sealing it shut and lighting the lantern they had stored by the hatch.

"I don't understand, they should've taken at least another three weeks to come to the south blue and another week to find and come to the island. You said this was the last place they'd ever look!" Rouge exclaimed in confusion as she helped Trase through the slightly uneven path.

Trase nodded, breathing deeply and ignoring the urge to sit and rest. "It _would_ be the last place to look, so that must mean that either they've already searched all the other islands and seas, which I doubt, or Dragon sent out multiple fleets to retrieve me; hoping that with the sheer amount of people looking that at least one would come up with me in tow." Rouge suddenly grabbed Trase's arm the pulled her to the side and went down a hidden tunnel that was freshly made, just as footfalls were heard running down the way the had just been. Trase stared at Rouge in surprise as said woman looked back confused. "I didn't know you knew haki Rouge." Trase whispered in case there were people still close by.

Rouge in turn looked confused at the word. "Haki? You mean that black shiny stuff that Roger covers his swords and body with?" At Trase's nod Rouge laughed quietly. "Do you _see_ me have any new black shiny skin?"

Despite the situation they were in Trase still managed to smile and shake her head and decided to give Rouge a quick guide to haki as the made there ways through the tunnels and talked in hushed tones. "That's a different kind of haki he used. There are three forms of Haki; Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku…" She explain to the best of her understanding and by the time she finished they had arrived to the exit that leads to her ship. After a quick look around they quietly made there way to the ship, only to stop when the distinct sound of heels could be heard. Trase was already using her haki in hopes she was wrong but there was no mistaking that aura and what she saw happening next caused her to quickly shove Rouge back into the tunnel right before a 'death wink' could hit her.

"Very good, I vee your haki is still on point." Trase sent Ivankov a dark glare as she searched for any exit but cursed upon seeing none, Ivankov was blocking the main one, Rouge was in the other and she was not dragging her into this mess, and the rest of Iva's men were blocking off her ship and other exits.

"How'd you find me Ivankov? You shouldn't be here for another three weeks." The Okama smiled grimly and reached into his pocket, pulling out Dragon's den-den mushi. Trase paled knowing that there really was no way to escape now, it would take _months_ to shake them and she didn't have that kind of time.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her now large stomach and backing up farther from Ivankov, she gave Rouge a look to make her stay put when she noticed her trying to come back out. "Iva, let's talk about this. Please, I know my disappearing caused a lot of problems but I couldn't stay, I just want to have my boy in _peace_. The mari-"

" _Boy_?" Trase froze, not noticing the mushi wake up and start listening. "We're having a boy?"

"Yes, I found out five months ago and wanted to tell you but didn't want you to find me until after he was born…I'm actually due in a few weeks." Trase stated hoping that maybe that would stop him from following through. "Think about it, if the marines know of Ivankov's powers then don't you think it would make more sense to have the baby _on_ time? Instead of delaying the delivery? I know you're worried about us not having enough time or something happening when our backs are turned but I've already decided to put off pirating for a few years to allow the babe to know us and grow strong enough to fend for himself until either of us can get back from a trip away."

The snail stared dead on before sighing. "I'm sorry Trase but I can't risk that. What if when one of us are gone, or both, and they get the jump on him? It doesn't matter how much we teach him, he'll only be able to fight someone off for so long and if an _admiral_ got ahold of him, what then? They'll kill him Trase! I refuse to let that happen so this is the _only_ option, Ivankov's reassured me already that the possibility of something happening to you or the baby is minimal to none. You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was for the best. This gives us time to plan and get something ready to keep him safe-"

"What about what I think?!" Trase snapped out, cutting him off. "Do _I_ not get a say in the matter? Why weren't you planning ahead of time while I was gone?! Was your stupid revolution too important to think of instead of our child's _safety_? I've managed to keep us both safe with the sole help of my crew and a village, what have you done?"

The snail's face managed to mimics Dragons near perfectly. "You ran away with our child! All I've done with you gone is plan and try and make put something together but with you gone I couldn't focus. I was _terrified_ every second of you gone and that I didn't know of your situation or how you were fairing! You could've come to me and I would've listened to what you had to say and we could've worked something out! Why didn't you come to me?"

Trase let out a hallow laugh as she tightened arms around stomach, feeling the baby kick and move around. "You 'would've listened'?! Please don't kid yourself, you don't listen to anyone but yourself Dragon. The fact that Ivankov managed to get a few sentences into your thick skull is a miracle in itself. The only option I saw in having a choice in this was running and having our child the _normal_ way! I planned to return to the base or have you come to the island and plan with you on what to do next _after_ the baby was born, I wanted you here but I knew you wouldn't listen to reason so I stuck it through by _myself_."

"Trase-girl, please don't fight us on this. It's vor the best and ve just vant you to come home, Dragon has been beside himself vith you gone." Ivankov stated as he quietly stepped forward, ignoring the pointed glare from the snail. Trase pinned him with a stare before slowly backing towards her ship and tried to make it up the loading plank but Ivankov already figured that out and was in front of her before she could take another step. "Stop this Trase-girl, you'll only make things vorse for yourself and the baby. Your plan von't vork the vay you hope and you'll only be vunning yourself into the ground if you keep this up."

"Ivankov you know I can't do that, I want to see and hold my baby already. Not wait another 9 months and risk something happening to us both with your powers reverting us back. I can protect him, I know I can! I'll lay my life down for him if that what's it take for you not to do this." Ivankov for his part took on a look pity before reaching out and grabbing her arm. "NO!! Let me go! Don't do this!" Trase managed to wench her arm free and wind it back around her stomach and tried to run up the plank but Ivankov quickly snapped out of his shock and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hauled her back.

"Quit this Trase-girl. You'll only injure yourself at this vate!" Ivankov ordered with concern laced through his voice as Trase struggled more. "Ve don't have time to waste! The marines are closing in on this island as ve speak!" He yelled, finally revealing a piece of information he was wishing he wouldn't have too.

Trase froze at the sudden news as she looked over at Ivankov and the den-den mushi now resting in a random members hands. "Is that true Dragon, are the marines closing in?"

The ever intense look the poor snail always had to wear darkened. "Yes, they managed to pinpoint you to somewhere within the region. That's how we found you, Kuma has been feeding us info on where all they had searched for you as well as docked in case you went there so we could cut down on time and find you before them." Thoughts flew through Trase's mind as she fought on what to do when the sound of people shouting could be heard above them and the distinct raise of temperature that could be felt from even this far from underground alerted them that Sakuzi had personally come. The rookie brat had some potential but has a hard time controlling his devil fruit and tends to go into a furious frenzy he claims to be 'justice'.

Knowing there was no way for her to get out of this safely or possibly even alive with the baby, Trase gave in. "Ivankov," Said okama looked down as he slowly released her upon noticing she was no longer fighting. "can you _promise_ me that nothing would hurt the baby? I don't care what happens to me but my little boy _can't_ be harmed or altered in any way, that by doing this a plan will be made for his complete protection and safety?"

Nodding gravely, Ivankov placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly in comfort. "I promise. Nothing vill happen to _either_ of you and a plan will be finalized." Hearing the confirmation, Trase finally turned and unwound her arms, letting them hang limply by her side as she prepared for the pain that was sure to come. "Vou need to relax or there will be complications." Nodding jerkily she breathed out slowly and sat on the ground, using her bag as a pillow to keep her up, and motion for Ivankov to get it over with. The okama approached slowly, carefully shielded pain hidden behind a blank mask as he crouched down by her. Taking a moment to himself, he transformed himself into his woman form, knowing that Trase liked it better after she stated that his male form reminded her of a chip that had been flattened, caked in makeup and topped with purple dyed cauliflower.

Smiling weakly at the obvious reason behind the change she held Iva's hand as the now woman focused her attention on what she about to do. Aiming carefully to cause the least amount of pain she stabbed her nails into Trase round stomach and ignored the hiss of pain best she could and pumped the power of her devil fruit to change Trase's body back to being two months pregnant. She watched as what was a large round stomach turn into a almost flat with a tiny bump of a stomach. She turned her head to see Trase holding back tears as she raised a shaky hand to her stomach but let it drop before she touched it. "It's done, I'm back to the beginning. Dragon, when I get back I want you _nowhere_ near me, got that?! The only ones allowed near me will be Kuma, Inazuma, and we'll see about you Iva but Dragon if you come anywhere near me I _swear_ I will chop you freaking head off and place it on a pike by the front door to welcome others in. If you want to talk over plans then send one of the three I mentioned to be the messenger."

Silence encompassed all around as the sounds of marines thundered above when Dragon's voice filled the silent cave. "Understood, I will not bother you unless you call for me. I'll let Kuma and Inazuma know of your decisions." With that said the snail suddenly went to sleep, signaling that he had hung up and left. Breathing a sigh of relief, Trase slowly eased herself up and looked around, noticing that Rogue was still hiding in the same spot and finally finding out what happened to her crew, who were all tied together at the mast unconscious.

"Did you have to be so rough with my crew? They wouldn't be able to actually hurt you Iva." The larger woman stood up and slowly helped Trase up before signaling to the other members to release Trase's crew.

"Apologies Trase-girl, they put up quiet a vight and I needed to be sure that I could get you alone and not be concerned about Jevel-girl suddenly coming at me vith her sword." Iva stated with a small smirk before she turned and made her way up the plank with the others following her. "Ve'll set sail as soon as your ready. Don't take to long, vhe marines vill be upon us soon."

Nodding in agreement Trase made her way to Rouge and gave her a brief hug goodbye. "Thank you for everything Rouge, I wouldn't have made it this far without your help. Make sure to say hi to Roger for me, jerk didn't even stop by once!" Trase huffed good naturedly knowing full well as to why he didn't. She turned to leave but stopped when she felt Rouge grab her shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You spent so long hiding and were so close to-"

"I know but I guess I also always knew that I wouldn't be able to hide from Dragon the full time, I was living in a delusion and I needed a wake up call." She turned and gave Rouge one last smile before making the rest of the way to the ship. "I'll be sure to call you when the babe's born, maybe convince my idiot husband to let you come see the birth. Probably won't even tell him, that'll teach him to mess with me." Trase rambled on and watch as Rouge gave her a final nod and smile then turn back into the hidden tunnel and disappear from sight. Sighing, she made her way across her now awakening crew and took the helm as Iva directed her to where they had hidden Dragon's ship while she went over todays events and wished for nothing more but to curl up in her bed cry herself to sleep at the lost chance to meet her child so soon…

(7 months later)

"GAAH! Where's Dragon?!" Shouts and muffled running could be heard outside of Trase's room as the standby revolutionist scattered to try and find there wayward leader. Inside the room though everyone remain stone still with the exception of the doctor, who was working with Trase to get the extremely stubborn babe out of his mother. Trase for her part was holding back as much she could on screaming with Iva and Inazuma standing by her sides, trying to comfort and keep her calm. "Where is he?!! He made me wait this long-" She was cut off as another contraction rolled through and she tensed up.

Iva rubbed her should to try and loosen the tension. "Trase-girl, don't tense up it'll make getting vhe baby out harder." She nodded and breathed deeply trying to do as told but when the brat in her stomach decided to give one last full force kick she let out a much louder scream than any other before.

Just as Inazuma was about to say something, Kuma walked in holding Dragon's Den-Den Mushi. "Trase, Dragon isn't here. He's been gone for three months." Inazuma in that moment regretted letting Trase hold his hands as she clasped it in a bone breaking grip and seethed at the bear man. "He originally planned to return a month ago but unforeseen circumstances have caused for him to stay away longer than expected."

"I don't care about these 'unforeseen circumstances'! He knew I was close to giving birth and shouldn't have ever left in the first place- AHH!!" Kuma nodded and walked over to the nightstand by her bed and placed the sleeping snail there before backing up and turning to offer the doctor his help. Trase focused more on her breathing and tried to not let the news stress her out too much and focused on getting the tiny monster wreaking havoc on her insides out.

Inazuma hesitantly lifted his hand to soothe her frayed sweat soaked bangs out of her face, finally placing his wine glass down to do so. "Just breathe Trase, you can go decapitate Dragon after the babe is born and you are well." Came his monotone reply as he continued to calm the distraught woman but when she gave a small shaky smile and nod, he counted it as win. "Kuma and I will even hold him down." Said man looked up and raised an eyebrow at the volunteer but nodded upon seeing the effect it was having on Trase. She managed a weak laugh and another nod and went quiet as she put her complete focus on getting her babe out.

(4 hours later)

The sound of a screaming baby was heard at last and Trase let herself go limp against the bed as the last hour had had her at her wits end. She figured she must've passed out after cause next thing she knows she's awoken to hushed whispers and shuffles around her. "Where's my baby?" Was the first thing she asked as she struggled to get up but was quickly stopped by Iva. She turned and watched the large okama turn and pick up a small bundle from the cradle by her side and hand it to her. She took the bundle carefully into her arms and cooed at her child as he snuggled close to her and continued to sleep for the time being. She softly stroked his soft spikey ebony hair and held him close as she looked around for the first time since waking.

The first thing she noticed was Kuma holding the responder of the den-den mushi she had forgotten about and that it had that intense look it always had to use when Dragon was on the other end. All the anger she had felt upon learning that Dragon had pulled an disappearing act three months before and hadn't even told her, sure their relationship was strained but after returning back to the base she had come to accept what had happened and after four months of being back she allowed him to be in the same room as well as start slowly rebuilding their trust in each other. But all of that went out the window as she managed to grab the responder from Kuma's hand and breathe deeply in. "What the fuck do you want?! You abandoned us and for what?!! You promised me that you would be here and that we would protect the baby, not spread the revolution and make it even more dangerous!" She shrieked into the responder.

"Trase-girl, you need to calm dovn, you're body is still healing from the-" At that moment the baby decided to make itself known and let out a small cry from all the noise being made around him. Trase tried calming him down before realizing he was probably hungry and wouldn't calm till he ate. Shit does he eat though, as soon as she started feeding him he latched on and refused to slow down or let go. She laughed lightly before glaring at the snail as it sighed.

"I didn't abandoned you two, there was a threat that needed taking care before it grew to be to big. I was protecting our child by doing so, so I had Kuma explain to you why I couldn't make it-"

"Oh fuck you Dragon!" The snail's eyes widened in the slightest in shock. "You're just making excuses, we got pass using the others as our messengers, I had thought, and were talking too each other like actual adults. Kuma should not be the one to come tell me that you decided to simply disappear without letting anyone else know! What did you think would happen? What if I went into labor early?!"

There was grumbling from the other end before Dragon replied. "Can we talk about this when I get back? I'm a day out and we can discuss everything." Trase gave a scoff and glanced down to see what the babe was doing to realize he was asleep again. "What should we name him?" She glanced back up at the snail in disdain but held her tongue before she lashed out again. "I was thinking Luffy, after your grandfather."

She knew he was trying to pacify her but she wouldn't be budged in her anger, though she did like the name. "Deal, Crimson D. Luffy."

"Crimson?" Came the slight indigent reply. "His last name should be Monkey."

Trase scoffed again at her husbands stupidity. "And have him hunted down by every person and noble with a grudge against you? What if the Celestial Dragons find him, they won't give him mercy just for being a child, especially less so with him being your child. At least with my name there'll be less enemies going after him and he'll be minimally safer." She knew she won when Dragon didn't reply within an appropriate time he usually would.

"My father will be there soon. He's coming by himself and Inazuma is escorting him now." Trase froze upon hearing the nonchalant way he stated it. It was then that Trase actually got a good look around the room and noticed that Inazuma was indeed missing.

"Why is he coming? When did you even tell him?" Was her surprisingly calm reply.

The snail's eyes closed and shook it's head. "I told him roughly a month ago. He wanted to see me after so long and finally get the full story about the incident. I didn't meet him but we talked over the phone for a long time and I ended up telling him about the baby and offered to come see him after the birth, I wasn't expecting it to be the next day…Luffy, was born but he simply stated that he was in the area and he wouldn't budge-" There was sudden shouts and gunfire followed by Dragon's curses and a quick goodbye before the snail went to sleep.

The other revolutionist in the room stared at the snail in shielded concern while Trase seethed. She knew Garp would find out eventually but for him to be coming here now?! There's no way she could fight him off by herself! But something else came to mind as well, what she told Dragon was true, Luffy taking her name would save him a lot of pain and problems but there was only so much it could actually do. While she didn't have nearly as many she still has enemies who have no qualms about using Luffy against her...But if they didn't know about him entirely, say they thought she killed the child in vengeance, he could still go into hiding.

"Trase-girl?" Came Iva's concerned tone when she noticed Trase had gone suspiciously quite and whom had yet to react in anyway except continue to feed and lull the new babe to sleep. "Ave you alvight?" Trase glanced at the okama but before she had a chance to answer she quickly placed the babe in Iva's arms just as Garp busted into the room.

"Get that, thing, out of my sight! I'm disgusted to have ever even conceived it with Dragon. It was all a mistake, marrying Dragon, letting myself be deceived by his ridiculous fairy tail of freedom." Taking a deep breathe she stared Garp's frozen frame dead straight and stated in a very flat cold tone. "Take it. It's such a worthless burden I don't have time for. Plus if I have to look at it for another moment I might just kill it myself to rid the world of such a nuisance." It killed Trase to say the lies, she knew she could never harm her baby boy. She already loved him and went through so much pain and struggles for him.

Garp though didn't know that and Iva was to shocked to reply or stop him from grabbing the babe from the okama's arms and making a swift exit. Never to be seen or heard from for the next 14 years when he suddenly called Dragon to inform him that his son now had a huge bounty and was wanted dead. Trase didn't stop to think as she spun and made her way to her ship with Jewel on her heel. She was getting her son back…

(End of Flashback)

Luffy stared blankly at nothing in particular as he tried to digest everything suddenly laid on his lap as the story repeated like a broken record through his head. Crimson looked at him, hope scarcely concealed behind her horrible attempt of a calm mask. Shirohige looked between the two reviewing and cataloging everything to go back over later and try to see if there was any missteps or flaws in her story. "I-" Luffy began but was instantly cut off.

The door slammed open as Marco appeared out of breathe, flames already lit along his frame, body back to mostly normal, just a bit scuffed it seemed and feathers indeed growing back Shirohige noticed. "We're under attack!" Luffy shot up to go aid his siblings when he stopped cold upon hearing a laugh, a laugh that’s been haunting his dreams the past few months.

"Zehahaha! Come out _Oyaji_!" Marshal D. Teach sneered the word from somewhere above.

Before anyone could stop him, the room was suddenly filling with steam and felt as if it dropped twenty degrees. Luffy calmly stepped past Marco and went up deck, his anger had been unleashed, there was no one that could stop him now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! Thank you too all the kudos that have been given, it means so much so me!!


	8. The Fighting Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many unwanted visitors start showing up and causing fights with Shirohige's crew. Honestly Luffy just wants some peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm so sorry for disappearing like that, a lot has been going on with my life. After I moved, school started and I had quite a few medical issues pop up. But I was feeling better the last few days so I wanted to get this chapter written out and posted. Sorry if the fight scenes are lack luster, I'm not too good at writing scenes like these.

_"Thatch? Thatch! Oh go- Chopper! CHOPPER! Someone help, Thatch has been stabbed!!" Luffy came out of his thoughts as he calmly climbed the final step that led to the deck and took in the sight before him._

Teach stood in the center of ship with some of his crew surrounding him, his yami-yami no mi power emanating off of him like a dark cloud. The Shirohige and Crimson pirates surrounded them on all sides and though it looked like Kurohige had the short hand it was obvious the crews had been fighting for a minute now. They looked a bit worn out and roughed up; whilst Teach's only looked a little worn down. How had Luffy and Shirohige not have heard anything? They were both very perceptive and nothing slipped by Shirohige's notice.

Teach's attention snapped to Luffy upon feeling his haki lash out towards him. "Ahh, Luffy-taichou, I was wondering when they'd unleased you. Finally got out of your cage?" Teach asked with ease, as if they were still nakama. Luffy didn't rise to the taunt, he never did, Teach always rubbed him the wrong way and when he betrayed they had to place Luffy on lockdown so he wouldn't go after him. When Teach didn't get a reply or reaction he pouted. "Oh come now Taichou, no need to be so serious, I'm only trying to have a little fun."

Luffy chocked his head to the side in practiced ease, his face devoid of emotion, half covered by his hat. "What do you want kurohige? You're not welcomed here; you're a betrayer, traitor, and a bastard's son."

Shirohige came up from behind him with Marco on his right and Trace on his left. Upon seeing Oayji and Marco something akin to hunger flickered past Teach's eyes. "Hello Oyaji, Marco-taichou, hope all is going well." He stated and took a step towards them- only to be flung back into the main mast, spitting up blood. Shirohige held out his bisento, his gura-gura power activated glaring at the man.

"You are not my son Teach, you are to leave this ship at once and never darken it with your shadow again!" Shirohige stated steely, eyes that were usually so warm and bright, now cold and disconnected. Trase truly understood why it was that he was an emperor now, it wasn't just for power and looks.

Trase took a step towards her crew and signaled for Jewel. "Let's help them clean up this rift raft so Luffy and I can finish our conversation." Jewel nodded and rallied the crew together and they ran off to Teach's ship and crew that had retreated upon seeing Whitebeard and Luffy. Luffy drew his long sword and looked towards his division.

Zoro nodded first understanding the silent message and drew his third sword, followed by the others resuming their stances, preparing for a battle. Luffy's nightmare from all those months ago flashed through his mind, causing him to grit his teeth briefly. "Marshall D. Teach, you shall die here. For your betrayal and treachery, you will be executed and your body shall be drug behind the ship as a trophy until it rots and falls off." Luffy stated evenly and smoothly, showing his full face with an mask of ice. Teach felt a shiver run down his spine, he knew better than to take Luffy lightly. If he made a threat he kept it, Teach would rot and be used as a trophy for years to come.

Teach couldn't let him see that fear though, he had a plan. He instead gave an ugly grin and activated his yami-yami no mi. "You don't scare me Crimson Demon, you're simply a dog on a leash barking to be let off-" He was cut off as a rubbery fist came and slammed into his face, effectively breaking his nose. Before he could recover Trase was there with her sword pointed at his throat glaring death to him.

"You dare utter such trash and nonsense as though you have the upper ground?" Crimson asked scarcely, hearing such insults towards her son. Regardless of the fact he would see her dragged behind the ship as well.

"Who the hell are you-" Teach cut himself short upon fully seeing Trase, eye flickering to Luffy and back. "Oh? What do we have here?" He asked calmly as he gathered himself. "She looks just like you Luffy-taichou. Who is she your sister?" Luffy sneared at the thought before bringing up his sword ready to slash down at Teach. Before he could make contact though Teach had summoned his powers and sucked in one of his own crewmates to take the blow for him. "Now, now Crimson Demon, no need for that. I'm not all that interested in your power currently." He stated looking back at Shirohige and Marco, that hungry look back in his eye.

No one liked that hungry look and unconsciously Shirohige's crew quickly made themselves a barrier between the two. "Luffy," Marco called out, causing said man to glance back as Marco shook his head. "Stand down." Everyone froze and stopped mid fight to stare at the first taichou as if he lost his mind. Marco seeing this sighed and made his way over to Luffy and Trase who still had their swords drawn and pointed at Teach. "You need to help your division. Let Oyaji and I handle him." Upon seeing Luffy preparing to argue, he held up a hand and shook his head. "That's an order, yoi."

Shirohige at this stepped forward and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, pushing him back a bit. "The same goes for you Marco. No arguments, go help Trase's rid us Teach's crew." Marco looked upset but nodded and transformed partially and gave Trase a knowing look. She nodded and took off with him to aid her crew.

"Zehahaha, looks like you've been put back on your leash-" Before he could finish Luffy stabbed his sword through his thigh and twisted as slow as he could. Teach let out a howl of pain and before he could activate his powers Luffy ripped out his sword and stormed away towards his division. "Bastard, are you really going to leave your back exposed like that?!" He yelled out as he got up and charged towards Luffy…only to get thrown back against the mast and held there. He spat out a mouthful of blood from the impact and glared at Shirohige, who was once again holding his bisento out with his power once more activated.

"You're opponent is me, Kurohige." Shirohige stated flatly before planting his bisento in the ships deck and 'punched' the air around him. Teach knowing the attack coming managed to use his powers to briefly knock Shirohige off balance. Taking the moment of reprieve Teach stumbled and scrambled towards his ship yelling for Augur to fire. As Shirohige once again sent him flying into Teach's own ship mast, crushing the wood beneath the man.

"Augur, what are you waiting for, fire on him!" Teach yelled out, pulling more people towards him and using them as meat shields against the power of Shirohige's devil fruit. "I don't have all day damnit!" He exclaimed upon still not receiving the help he needed.

Though the man in question was too busy to do anything as he was in a losing battle with Usopp and Izo. Usopp may seem like a complete wimp and pushover but Augur had to give him credit, he was a hell of a shot; especially with those weird plants of his. "Bit busy Cap'nt." He grunted out as yet another one of those 'pop greens' ate his bullets. Honestly, those things were ridiculous. He quickly had to dodge yet another shot from Izo, as the man came up from behind him in his distraction. He couldn't focus though because Usopp was firing more of his pop greens.

"Give up Van Augur, you will never be able to defeat us. You're outnumbered and out skilled." Izo stated simply leveling the pistol at Augur's head. When the man had gotten that close to him was beyond what Augur could understand right now. He knew Izo was correct but he'd be damned if he admitted it. He quickly scanned the area around him, seeing no easy escape he gritted his teeth together. "Understand your position now?" Izo smirked but before he could pull the trigger a large rumble throughout the ships caught them all off guard and give Augur the needed moment to make a run for his captain and fire towards Shirohige. "Shit! Let's go Usopp!" Izo barked out chasing after him, shooting the bullets that he could out of the air whilst Oyaji deflected the rest.

"Y-Yes sir! But I s-suddenly have a reaction called 'I can not go on that ship'!" Usopp exclaimed as he ran after Izo, knowing it wouldn't get him off the hook, but he had to at least try. He'd rather stay on the mother ship that he's familiar with.

Izo looked back and smirked cruelly. "Well I guess you'll just have to suffer through it, huh? Or…you could be demoted from the sniper group and be target practice again." Usopp paled and nodded continuing to follow, he knew the treat was empty…he hoped.

On the other side of the ships were Robin, Nami, and Haruta were fighting off against Catarina Devon. It got tricky everytime she would transform after losing her in a crowd. She really liked to play underhand tricks, just like her captain. Nami summoned another thunder cloud to strike the sly fox with Robin making a cage of arms to try and keep her put. It worked as Catarina was struck hard and before she could retaliate Haruta had jumped over the arms and stroke down with his sword. Managing to put a nasty gash down the women's face. Catarina howled in pain and anger, charged through Robin's cage and aimed for Nami and Haruta in particular. "You bitch! You dare mare my face and think you can take me down!?" She yelled as she took a large sweep at both of them, was stopped though by one of Robin's giant legs come crashing down on her.

"Oh, my bad." Robin said sounding almost apologetic as her giant leg disappeared in a flurry of flower petals. "I should look out for bugs I may crush." Catarina was losing, both her temper and this fight, she needed to regroup with the others and figure out what to do next.

But Nami wasn't going to let that happen though, she sent another lightening bolt crashing down with Haruta fishing out some seastone shackles next. Before they could put them on Catarina, there was a loud rumble and Catarina took that chance to sprint into the crowd and transformed. "Damn it!" Nami and Haruta exclaimed at the same time as they began chasing after her and Robin disappeared to go onto the crows nest and look from above.

Next to them were Chopper and Franky as they tag teamed Doc Q and Jesus Burgess. They were having a harder time getting the upper hand though, between Choppers ability to change between forms and Franky's cyberborg strength and body, Doc and Burgess couldn't break through and incapacitate them. "Chopper, wanna do our special move?" Franky asked, eye glinting.

Chopper held back from squealing, trying to maintain his image of being serious and scary. "Yeah, lets do it! We haven't done it in so long!!" He agreed eagerly, changing into his heavy point form and reared back an arm with Franky copying him on his side. They aimed for Burgess, ignoring Doc as he was busy coughing up blood and had yet to do anything but that. Burgess expected them go for him and prepared for impact when a sudden large crash was heard, all four whipped there heads towards the noise and Chopper gasped-

On the helm where Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were pegging off the grunts that tried to get too Oyaji or Marco, who had been circling the area flinging pirates off the ship midair when they tried to board. Zoro was the first to notice something was wrong, Teach hadn't brought his whole crew with him. Only four of his most powerful crew were here, sure he brought grunts with him but if he wanted Oyaji dead then he should've brought the whole crew- unless… "Luffy!!" Zoro exclaimed quickly catching his taichous attention.

"Zoro, what's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Luffy asked as he gatling-ed off a hoard of grunts, worry laced in his voice. He searched around not noticing anything to cause the swordsman worry.

Zoro motioned him over whilst fighting off more grunts. "I think we're being set up. This feels like too much of a trap." At that Luffy whipped his head towards Teach who was ignoring his fight with Shirohige momentarily and smirking at Luffy in turn. "He only brought four of his best, if he really wanted to kill us he would've-"

"-brought the whole damn pack." Luffy finished angrily. "We have been set up. Zoro, Sanji, go get Marco." Both men nodded and made there way through the hoard, heading to where they saw Marco last. "OYAJI!!" Luffy screamed out over all the noise of battle to get the mans attention.

Said man glanced his direction and noticed Luffy bolting towards him. "What is it brat, I already told you to aid your siblings." Luffy shook his head and pointed at Teach, who was now sneering and laughing.

"We've been set up, this is a trap! Teach is plotting something!" Luffy exclaimed as Shirohige took in everything going on around him and upon noticing Zoro and Luffy's findings he nodded gravely. "We gotta get out of here, I got a bad feeling about sticking around-" He was cut off when a loud crash was heard by Teach's ship.

"Luffy, gather you siblings and Trase's crew, we're leaving, NOW." Oyaji commanded as he punched the air once more, causing quakes aimed at Teach's ship to shake the whole ship and cause it to start breaking. Luffy grumbled at that woman's crew but nodded and jumped up to crows nest upon seeing Robin up there.

She nodded at him, having heard the whole conversation and upon seeing the marine ships on there way over. She pointed towards them for Luffy to see, who in turned gritted his teeth, he knew exactly who was on that ship leading the charge. After all, that man has been haunting his nightmares as well. "SHIROHIGE AND CRIMSON PIRATES, RETREAT TO YOUR PROPER SHIPS!!! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK FROM THE MARINES-" Luffy was knocked off balance as a cannonball hit the side of Mody, rocking the ship hard.

The crews scrambled to get back to their ships as the Kurohige pirates were properly booted off if they weren't already on theirs. "Zehahaha, you're to late Crimson Demon, you can't escape the hound!" Teach yelled spitting up blood where he knelt with Doc Q next to him. His ship falling apart around him.

Luffy gritted him teeth, he really wanted to kill both men but he wasn't delusional, he can't take both of them at once. Marco landed next to him and shook his head. "Stay calm Lu, we need to retreat and heal the injured. We need to survive to fight him later." Marco always had to make sense and be the logical one. Luffy nodded and jumped down with Marco, leaving Robin to disappear to the deck of the ship, and run towards Oyaji, just as a magma fist came flying towards- "Luffy!" Marco yelled out just as Jinbe appeared and deflected the projectile.

"Go Marco, Trase's crew is already departing, they saying to follow to the open water." Marco nodded and flew up and landed at the helm, he hated steering the ship but with Jinbe preoccupied he had no choice. Nami ran over and nodded to him before going about her duties and directing him on where to go to get next to Trase's ship.

Back with Luffy and Jinbe, Oyaji had walked over and was helping them deflect oncoming attacks from Akainu. Luffy seemed to be struggling to keep his calm as steam kept admitting from him and he would have to stop and calm himself down. "I'll kill him!" Luffy mumbled under his breath. Oyaji's eyes widened at that and looked around, noticing Teach's tattered ship staying by the marines.

"Luffy, don't focus on Teach-"

"I'll kill him too, no worry about that." Luffy stated cutting him off. "But that trash with have to wait until we handle this current annoyance." Shirohige shook his head sadly, Luffy didn't use to be this bloodthirsty, not until those nightmares started. Before he could answer though a large glob of magma came flying towards them. They managed to dodge as the glob turned into a fist, then into a arm, and finally into- "Akainu." Luffy growled out as his eyes darkened.

"Crimson Demon." The man sneered back. Shirohige and Jinbe stepped in front of Luffy, just as Marco flew down and stood beside him as well. "You filthy pirates, give me the-" He looked around before his eyes landed on Robin, "Demon children." Robin took a step back, something only Luffy noticed and made him grit his teeth.

He made his way through the crew accumulating and ground out. "You won't touch a hair on her head, bastard dog!" Akainu in turn glared and reared back his hand go after Luffy with a 'meigo' attack. But was halted when Whitebeard blocked his attack with his haki infused bisento. "Oyaji!" Luffy exclaimed before Marco transformed, grabbed him, flew over to Robin and grabbed her as well, and then flew off towards the other side of the ship. "Marco, let me go! I'm not gonna run-"

"SHUT UP!" Marco yelled out as his passengers eyes widened slightly. "They're after you two, so we're gonna make it harder for him to get to you! I'm not gonna let you just be taken, you idiots, yoi!" Robin nodded looking down, Luffy reached over and held her hand lightly and smiled. She smiled back remembering his promise and nodded. She's safe here, her family won't let her be taken.

Just as Marco transformed back and dropped them off, Brook came running over. "Luffy-san, Robin-san, we need to get you two below deck. I know you two don't want too but it's necessary." Luffy looked over at Marco who nodded. He sighed but stopped; he saw it, just a glimpse but he knew he did. Spinning around to where Marco was running back to aid Oyaji, Luffy bolted. "Luffy-san!!" Brook yelled out as Robin tried to grab him.

"MA!!!" Marco spun around in shock just as Luffy collided with him and shoved him out of the way, leaving himself completely exposed just as Akainu's magma fist came flying in, slamming directly into Luffy's chest…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think and what I can improve on!


End file.
